A new Begining
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: What's with the Bouncywild? It seems to know something... Ch. 29: Bouncy, Wild, and Jolly?
1. So it begins

chapter 1

A mystery. That is how Nina describes half of her family, her father's half at least. Her mother's side is full of adventure, romance, and multiple near death experiences, but her father never reveals the truth of his past. She decided that today was he day when she'd finally confront him. His hair was brown and spiky with small flecks of grey, as always, and she finally got the guts to look into his icy blue eyes and talk to him.

"Dad? What were you like when you were my age?" she asked. He looked down at her surprised at the question.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked

"Just curious. Mom told me so many stories about her and her friend Sora. Can you at least give me a hint?" Nina asked. He looked at her from his seat and gave her a wooden sword that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"This is where it began." he said before handing it to her. "Keep this. You'll thank me." She didn't understand, but she took the sword and went outside. A woman with long red hair tied back in a waist long braid came in, looking out to the clear blue waters.

"Destiny Island looks good in the afternoon." she said. Her father was watching her fighting imaginary enemies from the kitchen window. Even at 16, she was still a hyper girl with long auburn hair so spiky, it was nearly poofy.

"Yeah." Nina's dad said. There was a pregnant silence between the two before the woman talked.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" she asked

"Truth? What truth?" the man asked looking at the woman questioningly.

"The truth that it was you who saved many worlds, as well as me, from many near death experiences. She is our daughter after all."

"Kairi, telling her the truth can change someone's idea about you. She might not understand." He pulled out a keychain with a mickey symbol on the end. "She wouldn't understand."

"Either tell her now or let her find out the hard way, Sora." Kairi said as she went outside with another wooden sword to fight with Nina. Sora continued to sit and watch Nina and Kairi fight and he reminised about the days he fought with the keyblade. The day continued as such all the way into the night. She sat on a palm tree that bent down low enough for her to sit on the trunk like a bench. She looked up into the starry sky.

_So many stars mean so many worlds,_ she thought, _and I wanna be the first to see them all!_

"Nina! Dinner's ready!" she heard her mother call. She went inside and silently ate her dinner.

"Still upset I beat you two times today?" Kairi said breaking the silence.

"Hey, that last one was a tie. And no, I'm upset daddy won't tell me about his past." Nina said

"No." Sora said. "You wouldn't understand, it's too confusing."

"Then explain it to me! I want to know!" Nina said standing at her seat.

"It's complicated Nina. My past is so confusing, it confuses even me!" Sora said

"It's still nice to know these kind of things dad! I just want to know what you were like. Is that such a bad question?"

"Yes! You have no ideas what I've seen and done! Like I said before, it is WAY to complicated for you!" Sora said, his voice raising.

"But--"

"No buts! We shall not discuss my past at this table. Is that clear?" Nina just looked at him before running to her room, tears forming in her eyes. Sora looked at Kairi who glared at him angrilly before walking after her daughter.

"Great." Sora said slumping in his chair. "I'm turning into King Triton."

"Nina?" Kairi asked on the other side of her door. She walked in to see Nina under her covered, facing the open window.

"Nina sweety," Kairi said as she sat on Nina's bed, "your dad, he... has had quite an adventurous and dangerous life. You can almost say as adventurous as Sora's from the stories I told you."

"He may look like him, but he's not Sora, and he'll never be." Nina said

"Don't be so sure. Things aren't always as they seem." Kairi said. "Think about that." Kairi then got up and walked out of the room. Nina looked after her mom as she left and soon went to bed, but not before feeling a chill deep inside her very soul. Somehow, she felt that something was wrong.

Later that night, from Nina's room came a scream of fear. Sora rushed to his daughter's aid. He opened the door to see her being pulled into a dark hole by shadow heartless. He reached in and pulled her out just before the hole closed. He held onto her arm and dragged her into his room where Kairi was nowhere to be seen.

"No, KAIRII!" he yelled. Shadows were starting to surround them and the two escaped outside.

"Dad, What's happening? What were those things? Where's mom? What's happening?" she said in a voice that was mixed with anger, fear, and concern, but he cotinued to look into the sky. She looked up and saw a black hole seem to form, and soon it began sucking everything.

"No." he said reaching into his pocket, "Nina, you want to learn about my past then you should take this." he held out his keychain with mickey on it.

"Dad?" she said. A blackhole was forming underneath them as Nina was reaching for the keychain. Everything went dark for them both. A flash of light and Nina was safe on land holding a strange weapon, but her father was nowhere to be seen.

"Daddy!" she called out. Heartless began forming around her. The weapon was forcing her to hold it to the air. A light beam shot out form the end up into the sky. A bigger beam shot down onto her and she was lifted into the air. She fell unconcious.


	2. Keyblades and Surprised Meetings

chapter 2

"Uuuuggh...huh?" Nina said, getting on her hands and knees. "What happened? Where am I? Why is it so dark?" She walked forward, but fell back when her head made contact with metal. "OOOWWW! What'd I walk into?" She stood up and felt what it was: something cold, slender, and metal. She walked away and felt along the wall outside of the metal, until she found it, a light switch. She flicked it and a light from above her head revealed that she was in some jail cell of some kind.

"I've gotta get out of here so I can find my family." she said. She started to pull, push, kick, and even bite the slender bars, but to no avail. Then, she had a thought, where did that weird sword thing go? She held out her hand, and was surprised to see and feel the strange sword back in her hand. She studied it closely and noticed the end of it resembled a key. She held it so that the end was pointing at the lock. A beam of light shot out. She heard a click, the light vanished, and the door lightly swung open."Now to find out where I am and what's going on here." she said, walking out of the cell. She wandered around the halls of this strange place filled with knobs and buttons and hoses, with her weapon at the ready, until she looked out a window. She saw a deep dark vastness of space filled with stars.

"I'm in, SPACE!" she said, very surprised, "How is this even possible!" She shut up when around the corner, she heard three voices. Two were loud and clear and the third was muffled. She gathered her courage and was about to attack, but she fell right in front of a white duck in a blue outfit that had a lot of zippers on it. She screamed, then the duck screamed, then they both screamed at the same time. She held her weapon out, but remained sitting on the ground.

"Calm down, everybody. Donald, be nice to our guest." said the voice. Nina looked over to where the voice was coming from, and there was a screen with a mouse with round black ears on it.

"Gawrsh, there's no reason to be afraid. But, uh, who are you?" Said a dog man in a green sweater with a brown vest and brown pants to match.

"First, who are you three?" she said, brushing her hair out of her face and getting up.

"I'm the royal court wizard of Disney castle, Donald Duck." said the duck, pulling out a mages staff.

"Name's Goofy, captain of the guards of Disney Castle." said the dog man, pulling out a shield with the same mickey as Nina's chain on the weapon.

"And I am Mickey, King of Disney Castle." said the mouse. Somehow these names were familiar to her. Then, it snapped.

"Donald, Goofy, Mickey. You all look like what the stories described!" she said, while the trio were confused, "My mom told me stories of a boy named Sora with something called a keyblade who saved worlds, and his girlfriend Kairi, from these creepy things called the heartless. You three met him, right? What exactly was he like?" she said getting enthusiastic.

"He had brown spiky hair and icy blue eyes," Mickey said.

"I know that. My dad is like that. But still what was he like?" Nina asked. Mickey then noticed the weapon.

"Who gave you the keyblade?" he asked. Nina looked at it as realization dawned.

"My... my dad. He gave me this before he got swallowed by the darkness, and he called mom Kairi, but... but that means..." Nina started

"You are the daughter of Sora and Kairi." Donald finished

"It's not just that. My name is Nina," she said, "The new keyblade master to save worlds from the heartless."


	3. Twighlight Town and Heartless

chapter 3

Nina sat in the Gummi ship, holding onto her new weapon, the keyblade, still trying to figure out what exactly was happening with Donald and Goofy watching her.

"I still cann't believe this is happening. Earlier today, I was trying to figure out my dad's past, now I'm pretty much living it." she said

"Aaaw, it's okay Nina. We'll just go talk to Master Yen Sid to figure out what to do next." Donald quacked. Nina looked at him for a moment.

"What did he say?" she asked. She wasn't so sure about how Donald talked, and he could tell.

"Well, Donald said that we should go see Master Yen Sid. A powerful wizard who taught King Mickey everything he knows." Goofy said

"Thank you." Nina said, "Now where is this Yen Yang Soda guy?" Donald wasn't happy when she said that about Yen Sid. He whacked her upside the head with his staff.

"OOWW! Hey what was that for you crazy Duck?" she yelled. Donald yelled something that was partially hard for Goofy to translate.

"Uh, I think Donald said to not call Yen Sid the Yen Yang Soda guy." Goofy said

"Heh heh, sorry for that." she said, "But, seriously, where is he?"

"Twilight Town." As Goofy said that they were approaching the world.

"Cool! I'll land this baby!" Nina said grabbing the controls.

"Nooo!" Donald yelled as the two began a tug of war with the controls. Nina was pushed back and pressed the button that beamed them down into the usual spot. They looked at the three poeple standing there, Looking at Nina, Donald, and Goofy with much curiosity.

"Umm, Hi! I guess there is something we need to talk about. My name's Nina, and these are Donald and Goofy." Nina said, no longer holding the keyblade. A blonde guy wearing a camo shirt, a black vest, and grey pants was the first to speak up.

"My names Rodney." he said, "These are Pat and Shayna." he pointed to a black haired boy waering a white shirt with black and red writing on it with light grey pants, and a girl with light brown hair with blonde highlights wearing a tan shirt with blue flowers on it and light orange pants.

"Hi. Do you now where master Ye-" Nina was saying, but Goofy and Donald put there hands around her mouth before she could finish.

"Sorry for barging in." Donald said

"We'll be leaving now." Goofy finished. They both walked out still holding Nina's mouth closed. When they were outside, they let her go.

"What was that for? I was going to ask them about Yen Sid." Nina said

"We already know where Yen Sid is. We have to go to the train station." Donald said

"Um, I think I got that last part about a, train station?" Nina asked, starting to understand Donald. He nodded and they proceeded there, silently. When they arrived, shadows popped out of the ground. Nina's eyes grew when she ralized what they were.

"Those are the things that attacked me on the island." Nina said

"No time to talk. We need to fight them." Goofy said pulling out his shield as Donald brought out his staff. As they barged into the fray, Nina stood and watched.

"Nina, we need your help! There's too many!" Donald yelled. Nina looked at the ground with a sad face.

"But," she said, "I'm scared." Donald and Goofy kept fighting, until soldiers came in and made the two fall to the ground. They closed their eyes and were about to face a final attack. They heard a slash, but felt nothing. They opened their eyes to reveal the heartless gone and Nina holding a striking stance.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" she yelled as she went into the larger group of heartless to swipe, slash, attack, whack, and hit anything with yellow eyes, until she stood victorious, panting from the fight. Donald and Goofy looked at her in awe.

"Let's go." she said, turning back into her happy self. They went into the station and found what they were looking for, a purple train with stars and moons.

"Is this it?" Nina asked. Donald and Goofy nodded simultaneously. They boarded. Nina watched the stars go by as the train moved from Twilight Town to somewhere totally different. When the train stopped, they got off, but Nina felt something was wrong. She readied her keyblade for a battle that might and will happen.


	4. Reutrned Friends and Foes

chapter 4

Nina looked up at the tower in awe as Donald and Goofy came next to her.

"Wow. Just like in my mom's stories." she whispered

"Let's go." Donald said. They walked two steps forward when shadows all of sudden, came out of the ground. The trio brandished their wapons quickly. A big black hole appeared at the door to the tower. Out of it came a large man with an eye patch with a heartless eye on it, large heartless talons, and wore a red and blue outfit. Although Nina never saw him, Donald and Goofy recognized him instantly.

"PETE?" they said

"That's right you twerps. I'm back and better than ever. And who would this runt be?" he said, walking up to Nina.

"Back off creep!" she yelled as she whacked his hand away with the keyblade. Pete stopped and looked at it with surprise.

"A keyblade? I thought we already took care of the keyblade brat! Now there's another one?!" he said

"Wait, what have you done with my dad?" she asked with sterness in her voice.

"Oh, he was your dad? Well he's fine, unlike you right now. Heartless squad, ATTACK!" he ordered before dissapearing in another black portal. Donald and Goofy readied their weapons when the shadows got closer. Nina knocked a couple toward Donald who dealt a fire attack. Goofy kept bashing his shield on the shadows that came in front of him, but when a heartless came from behind, Nina defeated it.

"I got your back Goofy." she said before returning to another couple heading her way. The battle was over soon. As they entered the opulent tower. Hardly talking, they climbed the stairs to reach the Sorcerer's loft. Then, behind a large desk, wearing a hat with stars and moons, was master Yen Sid. Nina bowed her head in respect before Donald and Goofy followed suit.

"It is an honor to meet you master Yen Sid. I have heard many stories of your greatness." Nina said. Yen Sid motioned the trio to rise before looking to Nina.

"The honor should be mine to meet the new keyblade master." he said in a calm wise voice. Nina smiled at this and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I wouldn't say master, I'm still fairly new at it." Nina said

"True, but back at the train station you handled those heartless like a master." Yen Sid said

"How... Well, thank you sir." she said

"Master, the heartless are returning, Pete has returned. What does it mean?" Goofy asked

"It means that Maleficent has returned." Yen Sid responded. Nina shuddered at that name.

"Nina? Are you alright?" Donald asked

"A bit. I've always had nightmares about her from my mothers stories." Nina said

"Which reminds me." Yen Sid said. He waved his hand and a book from the shelves behind them came forward and sat in front of Nina. She looked at the cover with amazement, for on the cover was her father's necklace, Sora's crown.

"What is it?" Nina asked

"It is a book recording everything that happened to your father. From the time his island was swallowed by darkness, to when he defeated Xemnas, once and for all." Yen Sid said

"And I'm the one who recorded everything!" said a voice beside the book. Everyone looked down to see a cricket in a nice suit and top hat.

"Jiminy Cricket!" Everyone, except Yen Sid, said.

"Gawrsh Jiminy, we were all wondering about where you snuck off to." Goofy said, lifting Jiminy in his hand.

"After Sora settled down on the island, I stayed here to continued writing Sora's story in this book. Now, Nina, this book is yours." Jiminy said. Nina lifted the book and discovered how light it was. She opened it and flipped the pages all the way to the back.

"Hey. These last pages are all blank!" Nina said

"Well, those are for your stories." Jiminy said

"What?" she asked

"Nina, you have a great adventure ahead of you. The heartless have returned just like when your father started his adventure. A new generation of princess' have been born. The worlds are in chaos, and you are the key that connects them all now. You are the one to save the worlds. You are the keyblade master." Master Yen Sid said. Nina gently placed the book on the desk and stepped back to look at them.

"Me? It's all up to me? But, I can't. This is all too much for me to handle. Why me?" she asked

"Your father's blood and strength lives in you. Because you are Sora's daughter, that means that you have the strength to wield the keyblade and take the responsibilities that come with it." he said

"But, I don't want to be a keyblade master. It's cool and all, especially piloting the gummi ship, but can I give it to somebody else? Please? I'm still new at this whole thing, so is there some kind of loophole to not be a bearer of the keyblade?" she asked

"I am sorry Nina. When the keyblades owner changes, be it choosen by the keyblade itself or passed down from one generation to the next, the owner always keeps the keyblade, no matter what." he said, "Even if you don't wish to have the weight of all the worlds on your shoulders, it is your destiny to save them all. Nina, will you accept your fate to save the worlds and defeat the darkness once and for all?" Nina looked down at her feet and clenched her fists before saying her response.

"Yes. I'm ready. Let's go save the worlds!" she yelled enthusiasticly

"First, you must change into a more suitable attire for world travel." Yen Sid said. With that, Nina looked down at her outfit. She wore a pink flanel top and pink plaid flanel shorts and was barefoot.

"Yeah, you're right about master Yen Sid." Goofy said. Donald had a chuckle at the end of the sentence, but stopped when Nina gave him a death glare that could probably scare the heartless.

"Through those doors will be three good fairies who will give you a proper outfit." Yen Sid asked. Nina nodded before entering threw the doors to see a tall fairy in green, a medium fairy in red, and a short fairy in blue. All around the room were what looked like mirrors with cloths draped over them.

_Wonder what's under those? _Nina thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when the fairies grabbed her arms and dragged her to the middle of the room.

"Now girls, lets not fuss like we did with Sora." said the red fairy

"Oh! Why not give her something similar to his oufit?" said the blue fairy

"I'll design it if you two will help put it together." said the green fairy. The three pulled out their wands from behind them, and shot a white light at Nina. She was enveloped in a blinding light. When it faded, Goofy and Donald gaped at how she changed.

She wore big yellow shoes. She also wore black poofy pedal pusher, that were a shorter version of Sora's pants, and had yellow pockets on each side and sported a nice red belt with a keyblade symbol buckle that hung loosely at her hips. She also wore a deep navy blue, almost black, shirt that showed some skin around her belly button and a black vest with white pocket lines that hung above her hips and below her shirt. She also wore fingerless gloves. Her hair was tied in one big braid with dark grey ribbons tied in. The end was like a spike ball while her bangs spiked out a bit. She resembled her father. The red fairy walked up to her holding a yellow orb.

"Here. Take it." she said. Nina took it and it abosorbed into her hand and through out her body she felt a great jolt. In a flash of light, her outfit became red with Fleur de lise on her shorts. She looked at herself and noticed something new and interesting.

"Two keyblades?!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"But she's still learning one!" Donald said

"Well, she'll learn." the blue fairy said

"Here, this will allow you to take that form." the red fairy said. She gave Nina a red jewel.

_Valor Form_ swept threw her mind. She put it into one of her pockets after she changed back.

"Thank you so much." Nina said, preparing to leave.

"Wait! There's something missing. Right girls?" the green fairy asked. The other two nodded and went to a cupboard and brought out a small black box.

"This belonged to your father. He gave it to us to keep safe before he gave it to you." the red fairy said. She opened the box to reveal the awesome, legendary, beautiful, crown pendant.

"Wow. Thank you." Nina said. She lifted it out and put it around her neck and looked at it. It was beautiful. It almost felt like her dad was next to her with the years he wore it. She, Donald, and Goofy went back out to meet Yen Sid, standing next to a window.

"Excellent. Now you are ready to operate your vessel. Unfortunately, it has enough fuel for only one trip, so make it count." he said. Nina's eyes went wide with excitement.

"You mean, I get to drive the gummi ship? YES! _Go me, Go me, Go_..." she said noticing Yen Sid's glare, "Heh. I'll shut up now. Thank you so much master Yen Sid. I'll find my parents, protect those princess', and save the worlds." She grabbed the book and Jiminy jumped onto her shoulder as all three of them saluted and departed to the next world, Radient Garden.


	5. Chocobos, Ninjas, and Heartless, Oh My!

chapter 5

The trio were zooming past worlds and gummi ships and fought through Heartless ships as well to reach the world they were looking for Radient Garden. Nina let Goofy take control to read her father's book to see what Jiminy wrote about their adventures.

"Wow! My dad actually turned into a heartless? That's so cool!" she said

"Yeah, but only your mother knew it was him." Goofy said

"So I've read." Nina said before turning back to her book.

"We're arriving at Radient Garden." Donald said. Nina looked down at him with sternness in her eyes.

"I _still_ can't understand you." she said

"It'll take a while to get used to how he talks. I think I'm still trying to get the hang of it." said a voice. Everyone looked to the monitor to see the image of King Mickey on screen.

"Oh hey!" Nina said. "Will we be meeting you in Radient Garden?"

"I'm sorry, but no. With all the heartless returning, I need to find a friend." the large mouse said

"Gawrsh, your majesty, who?" Goofy asked

"Maybe we could help." Donald said

"No. When I find him, I'll send him to to you." Mickey said. The screen flashed and became dark as the transmission ended. Then, they were beamed down into Radient Garden. Much of it has changed. The large purple mountains remained, but the ground was covered in lucious green grass. The castle was shimmering in the sunlight and the town below was beautiful, with cobbled streets, terra cotta pots with plants in them. Everything was beautiful.

"Wow. A lot's changed since we were here last." Goofy said

"Yeah. This looks nothing like the pictures in the book." Nina said. Just then, somethings at the bottom of the hill they were on caught her eyes. They were big and yellow, but she couldn't make them out.

"Hey, what're those?" she asked before running down the hill to see them. They were giant yellow birds. They were like fully feathered, yellow ostriches. A big one cautiously started to walk over to her.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." she softly said as it came closer, and closer... _SWOOSH! _All of a sudden, a giant shuriken landed between Nina and the bird. Nina backed away as the bird ran off. Out of nowhere came a lady with her hair tied back to a waistlength ponytail wearing a black tank top with a vest to match, black shorts and knee high shoes jumped in front of her. Even though they never met, Nina knew her instantly.

"Ninja Yuffie!" she said, surprising Yuffie.

"Do we, know each other?" she asked

"Well, I know you from a book, and you knew my dad Sora. Does that count?" Nina asked. Goofy and Donald finally made it to the bottom of the hill.

"You shouldn't run off like that." Donald said

"Hey! Donald and Goofy!" Yuffie said, "But, who are you?"

"I'm Nina." she said, "What are these, things?" Nina was refering to the birds who were coming around the four.

"They're Chocobos." Yuffie said

"Choco-whats?" Nina said

"Chocobos."Yuffie said, "It's my job to watch over them and make sure nobody steals them, at least until my shift is over. It's a boring job, but it's fun when you get to ride them."

"Ride them? SWEET!" Nina said. The Chocobo she met earlier came by her side and nuzzled her back with it's beek.

"I think Tag wants you ride him."

"So that's what your name is, Tag." Nina began getting on top of Tag, while Yuffie brought over a couple more Chocobos for Donald and Goofy. Soon, they were all saddled up for a nice ride.

"We'll ride them through the forest, around the castle, then towards town." Yuffie said

"Right. Come on Tag!" With that said, Nina rode on Tag as he showed her the grassy fields around the castle and the great forest she was supposed to ride through. Then, there was a shriek in the forest. Nina directed Tag to head towards the shriek to find an uncovered buggy being drawn by a white horse, being attacked by heartless. Nina pulled on the reins to turn Tag towards the buggy.

She jumped off the Chocobo and started bashing all the heartless who came an inch closer to her or the buggy. Then, one attacked her from behind. But the horse trotted on it until a heart drifted away. When all the heartless were defeated, the horse was still bucking. Nina made her keyblade disappear to grab the horses reins and looked it straight in the eye.

"Whoah girl! Whoah! Easy! Steady girl, steady." she said. The horse finally calmed down.

"What were those things?" said a young british girl in the buggy.

"They were nasty things called heartless. It'd be best if you keep away from them at all costs." Nina said

"Darn it. That means we'll have to cancel our tea party with them." said a boys voice.

"Edmund! Excuse my brother he can sort of... say things at the wrong time." said an older girls voice.

"Well I have a question to ask you, miss..." said an older boy's voice.

"Nina, just Nina." she said

"Nina, what is that yellow bird?" said the older boy. Nina looked towards Tag and began walking towards the buggy to get a good look at the people she saved.

"Oh, that's just Tag. He's something called a Chocobo." Nina said. She looked at the five passengers. Two girls, a small one with shoulder length brown hair and an older one with longer hair, two boys, a small one with short brown hair and an older one with sandy hair, and a stern looking driver at the front.

"It's nice to meet you." Nina said, surprised that the older one was a bit... dashing.

"Oh, my name's Peter, Peter Pevensie." he said, holding his hand out so the two may shake, "This is my brother Edmund," he pointed to the younger boy, "And my sisters Lucy, " He pointed to the little girl, "And Susan." he pointed to the older one.

"It's nice to meet you four." Nina said

"Thank you for saving us from those heartless." Susan said

"No problem, I deal with those things all the time." Nina said

"Fun." Edmund said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Susan shot him a look.

"Nina! Where are you?" Yuffie's voice was echoing through the woods, followed by Donald and Goofy's, repeating her name.

"I gotta go. If you need any help, just call." Nina said, before getting on Tag. With a click of her heel, Tag sped out of the forest to meet up with Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie.

"Where were you?" Donald asked

"Guess what. I met this nice family in the forest. I saved them from some heartless." Nina said, "OH! I forgot to ask where they were going!"

"Never mind them. I just got a call from Leon. We have to go meet him, Merlin, Cloud, and Cid at Merlin's house in the Burrow, now." Yuffie said

"What? Why?" Nina asked, still confused.

"The heartless haven't been around since ages ago, when your dad was a kid, and Maleficent was around." Yuffie said. "Follow me." Yuffie led the way as they reached the town. They sadly had to harness the Chocobos outside the town, so that the town wouldn't have any Chocobo poop. Yuffie walked along, leading them all past the armor shops, the accesories shops, the synthesis shop, and the ice cream parlor.

When they went past the town square, they met some soldier, morning star, and bookmaster heartless. Everyone worked hard to beat them instantly, but it was still a harsh fight. Nina began rushing towards the door to what Yuffie said was Merlin's house, when it suddenly was opened by a familiar face.

"Peter?" Nina said

"Nina?" Peter said

"What're you doing here?" they asked each other simultaneously.

"Where we come from, there's a terrible war going on. We were sent here to Radient Garden to be safe in the care of a mister Merlin." Peter said

"Really? Cool. May we come in? It's kind of urgent."

"Sure." Peter let Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, and Nina inside. The room was small. Across from the door was a big computer where Cid was working, and Edmund was watching, and on the other side of the room was Merlin's magic area. Dusting the bookshelves was a girl in a black short sleeve shirt and a black skirt, and another girl was polishing her bo staff and had a pink dress with her hair back in a ponytail with a big bow.

Leaning on a book case, with Susan and Lucy looking at them, were two guys. One was wearing a dark cloak with one long sleeve and had blonde spiky hair, and the other was wearing a white t-shirt with a leather vest over it with dark pants to match and had long brown hair and a scar across his face.

"Wooow. Tifa, Aerith, Cloud, _and_ Leon, in person." Nina said looking at the three.

"Right, and I'm nothing." Cid said

"And who would you be?" Leon asked, looking down at the red head.

"She's Sora's daughter, Nina." Yuffie answered for Nina.

"Really." Cloud said. "Good timing, coming here when the heartless have returned."


	6. The Begining Of A Journey

chapter 6

"I know that heartless are coming back and all, and I do need to save this world along with many others." Nina said. "Now where's the witch so I can kick her but all the way to Deep Jungle?"

"It's good to know you know about the heartless, but you still need to see what's at stake." Leon said. "Meet me over by the falls." He then exited from the room. Lucy and Susan sighed as he exited out the door. Nina was about to follow him, when she stopped short due to a puff of smoke. When the smoke faded, there was a man with a long white beard and a blue outfit with a pointy hat.

"Merlin!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

"Yes yes, it's good to see you both Donald and Goofy. So you must be Nina." Merlin said

"Yep, that's me!" she said smiling proudly.

"Hmm, I was expecting you to be a bit taller." Merlin said. Nina's smile dropped and Donald and Goofy and the Pevensies snickered behind her back. She smacked her forehead and looked down.

"What is it?" Nina asked

"Well, your father had the ability to cast magic, and so should you. Here are some spells for you." Merlin said. He took out his wand and put the end of it on Nina's forehead. There was a flash of light from the end, and Nina's eyes went big. When the light stopped, Merlin pulled back his wand and Nina blinked a couple times. Numerous spells were floating around in her head. Which spell should she try out first?

"Acritoran selece nombra ke." she said holding out her hand at Donald. In a puff of smoke, he became an inch tall.

"Hey! It worked!" Nina said looking at her hands.

"My, you seem to be a natural. Well, best go follow Leon to the falls." Merlin said

"Gawrsh, what about Donald?" Goofy said. Everyone's eyes went to the small duck running around on the floor to not get stepped on.

"Can we keep him that way? He's cute when he's that small." Nina said. Everyone heard a loud Donald roar from him and everyone covered their ears instantly.

"Make it stop!" Edmund said. His brother and sisters nodded in agreement.

"All right! Donald! Shut up already. I'll return you back to size." Nina said. Donald calmed down. Nina held her hand pointed at Donald and closed her eyes, concentrating.

"Corano testrayna molika trogh." she said. In a puff of smoke, Donald was returned back to normal size. He looked at Nina angrily, and she returned that look.

"Gawrsh you two. You have to be nice. You're going to stay together for a long time." Goofy said. They continued their staring match when Peter spoke up.

"Um, Mr. Merlin. I'm Peter Pevensie, and this is my brother Edmund, and my sisters Lucy and Susan." Peter said, pointing at his siblings.

"Ah yes, I had a note you four would arrive today. I'm sorry if my home isn't that well cleaned." Merlin said

"It really is all right." Susan said

"Why thank you Susan. Now your rooms will be up those stairs." Merlin said. He waved his wand. In a puff of smoke there appeared a spiral staircase leading up to what was like a whole other house, filled with doors to rooms and closets and such. Nina wanted to go up, but remembered what her and her friends were doing.

"Sorry, but we have to go. It was nice meeting all of you." Nina said waving. The Pevensies waved back.

"Don't be a stranger!" Lucy said

"Nothings stranger then that key thing or her friends." Edmund said

"Edmund!" Susan and Peter said in unison. The trio left them and began walking towards the bailey.

"Gawrsh, they were a nice family." Goofy said

"Especially Peter!" Donald said. Nina stopped and started blushing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nina yelled

"Somebody likes Peter!" Donald said in a sing song voice. Nina made the keyblade appear and planned to have roasted duck for dinner.

"Guys! Remember what we're doing!" Goofy yelled, moving in between the two. Nina made her keyblade disappear and crossed her arms.

"Fine." she said. Then, they saw Leon down by the entrance to the Great Maw. They reached him at last.

"Okay we're here. What did you want to... whoa!" Nina said. In mid sentence Leon pointed forward towards the castle. It was shimmering in the sunlight, as well as the bustling town below it. Ahead of them was also the rising falls, the most magnificent wonder of the worlds. There, the world seemed to be ten times as beautiful as it was before. That was why she said whoa.

"This world took years to recreate, picking up the pieces left by Maleficent and the heartless. Lives have been restored and families have blossomed. But now that the heartless have returned, we fear that this world shall plunge into darkness just like before." Leon said. "Chaos will reign supreme and heartless will rule this world like before."

"No. I won't let that happen." Nina said, seriously.

"We'll find the princess'." Goofy said, putting out his hand.

"We'll beat the heartless." Donald said, putting his hand in as well.

"Or we'll die trying!" Nina said, putting her hand on top of the others.

"First, you need a ship. There are a lot of worlds and your ship doesn't have the capability to reach them all. Follow me to the castle. There's a gummi hangar inside." Leon said. With that, he led them through the rising falls to reach the castle. Nina was in awe the entire time as they continued on. They reached the large doors that had a symbol Nina knew all to well, Soras crown. She clenched her pendant and closed her eyes and remembered her father. She opened them back up to see the doors open to a large entrance hall. It was beautiful.

The arched windows let in bright sunshine past the golden curtains, the walls were a light white with what seemed like a tinge of blue, there was a golden chandelier hanging above them with crystals hanging all over it, and there were portraits of world leaders over a bunch of doors. King Triton, Simba, the Emporer, King Mickey, and Ansem the Wise were just a few of the portraits.

"The gummi hangar is through those doors just ahead. You can leave when you're ready, but don't get lost in here. It's pretty easy." Leon said. The trio were standing there, their mouths agape, as Leon closed the doors and left. Soon, Nina shook her head and looked at the many doors.

_Which door?_ Nina thought

"Eeny, Meany, Miney, Moe!" she said moving her finger around. When it stopped, it pointed at the door with Beast and Belle hanging over it. With Donald and Goofy following right behind her, she opened the door to reveal a magnificent sight. It was the ballroom from Beast's castle, the exact same ballroom. The only difference was the light shining from the windows.

"Deja vue." Donald said, looking up at the mural on the cieling.

"Gawrsh Donald, I think you're right about that." Goofy said

"Come on guys, let's see some more rooms." Nina said, waving towards the door the came from. They promptly exited and turned towards the door with Jack Skellington and Sally on the portrait above it. Nina read about her father and Donald and Goofy changing forms when they visited that world, so she was curious.

She opened the door to reveal halloween town square, complete with wierd fountain and guillitine. When all three of them were through the door, Nina looked down at what she was wearing. She had ona a long sleeved black shirt with fluffed sleeves on the ends. Her vest was the same, as well as her belt. Her shorts became pants that went down to her high heeled black shoes. To top it all off, a dark purple witches hat with the tip spinning in on itself. She turned around for her Zombie and Mummy friend to see and they thought she was quite lovely as a witch.

"Gawrsh Nina, we thought you'd be a vampire like your dad." Goofy said

"Yeah." Donald said in agreement. Nina shrugged looking at her black silk gloved hands.

"Okay, I'm bored. Lets see what else is around here." Nina finally said. They left the halloween room and returned back to their normal selves. Nina's attention was turned to a door with three portraits above it, and Nina believed she knew who they were. One portrait was of govenor Swann and Elizabeth, the one next to it had Will Turner, and the one below it had Captain Jack Sparrow smiling and showing his gold teeth, and it was signed.

"How about here?" Nina said, running to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find herself on none other than the deck of the Black Pearl. She looked up and spun around, looking at the beautiful ship.

"Wow." Nina said. Donald came up from behind her and did his Donald yell. Nina instanly jumped up and held out her keyblade, pointed at a laughing, and soon to be dead, duck.

"That wasn't funny you crazy duck!" she yelled. Donald continued laughing. Nina was extremely mad now. She dropped her keyblade, rolled up her sleeves, and cracked her knuckles. Goofy didn't want to see any of this, so he snuck out and closed the door. On the other side he could hear Donald's cries of mercy, pleas of forgivness, and howls of pains. Then, all went quiet. Goofy stepped away from the door when Nina came out, smiling.

"Now that that's out of my system, lets travel the worlds." Nina said. Donald began rolling out of the Port Royal room in a wheelchair wearing a full body cast. Nina saw this and went by his side.

"Now, what's the maigc word?" she said

"I'm sorry for scaring you, saying you like Peter Pevensie, and hitting you with my staff." Danold moaned. Nina shrugged and placed her hand on Donald's beak.

"Curaga." she said. There was a light under Donald's cast, and the cast slowly unraveled to reveal a lucky ducky.

"Let this be a lesson Donald. Don't mess with me." she said staring him down. he quickly nodded and followed her and Goofy to the large set of doors with a picture of Cid hanging over it. She opened the door to see a large red ship with big guns and wings. The loading ramp lowered down to reveal Cid standing there.

"So you're gonna ride in the Weltreisender?" he asked walking up to them. Nina nodded vigorously to the statement. Cid placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her sraight in the eye.

"Take care of her." he said. She thought she saw a small tear in his eye as he left the large doors. Nina smiled to her friends and ran into the ship. She took the pilots seat, Donald took the seat to her left, and Goofy took the one to her right. They all put their headsets on and then turned them on to hear two small voices.

"Hello everybody! I'm Chip." said one voice

"And I'm Dale." said the other. "We're part of the mechanic crew that made our flight on Weltreisender possible."

"Thank you Chip and Dale. I'm Nina, and I'll be piloting this puppy. Are we cleared for launch yet?" Nina said

"You'll be cleared soon. Oh, and one more thing, we'll be monitoring your flights so be careful." Chip said

"And please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats to their upright position." Dale said. Nina clenched the controls and rolled her eyes when she heard Dale.

"Nina, we just got the word, you're clear to go!" Chip said

"Ignition on!" Nina said pressing a little green blinking button. The ship suddenly roared to life and started floating off the ground.

"Oxygen tanks are full." Donald said

"Sheilds are activated." Goofy said. Suddenly, a bunch of doors opened ahead of them. Then, Nina pushed the big red button. The ship lurched forward and flew into the air. Nina then succesfully did two barrel rolls before exiting Radient Gardens atmosphere to travel the worlds. Unaware of the evil eyes watching their every move.


	7. Villains and Greenlake

chapter 7

An image of Nina, Donald, and Goofy sitting in the cockpit of their gummi ship was floating above a rock and was being watched by a terrible villainess. She was wearing a dark cloak that covered her face, but showed her green hands, and she carried a staff with a light green jewel at the top of it. A dark portal appeared next to her, and out of it comes Pete.

"So it's true." she said. "The fool Sora gave the keyblade to a little girl."

"Aww, we can beat her easily." Pete said

"No. She's different. She seems to have more power than her father before her. Plus she met up with the king's fools. Our alliances have grown weaker lately. We need to make new ones." she said. She turned to Pete, who can see throught the hood her evil eyes gazing at him.

"Have you checked on him yet?" she asked in a snarl.

"He... he's almost done. Just have to make sure the spell won't be broken is all, Maleficent." Pete said, backing away from her.

"Good, if the spell is broken, he'll remember everything and ruin my plans." Maleficent said. She held out her hand and what was like a black cell phone with the heartless insignia appeared.

"Give this to the world villain. They will need it to contact us." she said. Pete took it and bowed before heading out, leaving Maleficent to scheme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey! There's a world coming up!" Nina pointed out. It was a world that seemed like an entire desert with a large mountain in the distance. There was a city on one side, but the side with the desert had a bunch of shacks.

"What is it?" Donald asked

"It's called... Greenlake." Goofy said

"Where is the lake?" Nina asked

"Lets go look." Goofy said. Nina stopped the ship and put it in park so it would drift around the world. She aimed the lowering beam to the city under a bridge and pressed the big blue button. They reached it and landed in front of a kid with brown hair, a red hat, and was a few years older than Nina, but he wasn't surprised.

"Hey." he said

"Um, hey." Nina said. She watched as the guy walked forward out from under the bridge, when all of a sudden, a pair of shoes fell from the sky and clocked him on the head.

"Oh!" Goofy said. The trio instantly ran up to him to see if he was all right.

"What happened?" he asked

"These shoes came down and hit you on the head, hard." Nina said, giving the shoes to the boy. He took them and smelled inside.

"My dad could use these." he said, then noticing Nina's shoes. "He could use those, too. Come on!" he jumped up and started running, then Nina, Donald, and Goofy started running after him.

"Hey! What's your name?" Nina asked

"Stanley." Stanley said. "Stanley Yelnats."

"I'm Nina, just Nina." she said. Suddenly, there were police sirens and instinctively, they stopped to see two police officers coming out of one car.

"Uh-oh." Goofy said

"Big trouble." Donald said

"Busted." Nina said


	8. Meeting The Yelnats

chapter 8

The cops brought Nina, Donald, Goofy, and Stanley back to the apartment Stanley lived in. Someone came out of another room and began talking to them.

"Ah. I'm glad you are here." the man said. "This whole floor smells like stinking feet!" The man went back into his room, while a man with a dark blue apron opened the door. They all glanced at the apartment and saw gadgets and stuff doing things to shoes. A women with shoulder length brown hair and a blue shirt suddenly came up to Stanley and began pulling him into their home.

"What did you do to my Stanley?" she asked calmly, while looking at the bump Stanley got on his head from the shoes.

"Don't freak out. It's just a bruise." Stanley said

"Yeah. He got it from a pair of shoes." Nina said

"Hey! That rhymed!" Goofy pointed out. An old man came in and watched everything unfold.

"Can I just say right off the bat, this is a big mistake." The man with the apron said.

"Don't say nothing until we talk to our lawyer!" the old man said, "You're gonna be sorry you ever messed with Stanley Yelnats! Let me see that." The old man took a paper from the cops that was most likely an arrest warrant. The man with the apron started panicking a little.

"Don't just grab it out of their hands." he said

"Why not?" "Because you're gonna make them angry."

"Would you like some cake?" the old man asked Nina, Donald, and Goofy.

"Do we even have cake?"

"How about some coffee?"

"No thanks. Cake is just fine." Nina said. Donald pulled Nina down to his level and dragged her to a corner, along with Goofy.

"Nina," Donald said, "We shouldn't just walk in and eat cake. We're on a mission, remember?"

"Yeah. We're on a mission, remember?" Goofy said. Nina just rolled her eyes and then looked at Donald.

"Find the princess', seal the worlds, save my parents and try to find a way to understand you." Nina said, pointing at Donald.

"Now that is a fine pair of shoes." the man in the apron said.

"What?" Nina said, standing upright and turning around.

"Could I just smell your shoes? How about if you take your shoe off, and I'll just --"

"Check the bedroom." One of the cops said

"Just a minute! Where are you going?" the old man yelled, "This warrant isn't warranted! This will never hold up in court!" The police walked into the bedroom, with everyone following them. One half was well kept and had pictures on the wall of family members. While the other half had posters of the Texas Rangers baseball team, Sweetfeet, and red X's all over the wall.

"Aha, here it is." said the second cop, snapping a picture of the poster with Sweetfeet. "We got him."

"Wait! We share the room. How do you know that's not mine?" the old man said

"Which bed is yours?" the first cop asked Stanley

"You don't have to answer that. We have the right to remain silent!"

"Oh, wouldn't that be nice?" stated the second cop

"It's right here." Stanley said, pointing to the side with the posters on the wall. Nina smacked her forehead and felt like smacking Stanley on the backside of his head.

"This is one strange family." she muttered under her breath.


	9. What Curse?

chapter 9

"It's all because of your no good dirty rotten pig stealin' great great grandpa. That's what sealed our fate." Stanley's grandfather said. After the cops left, they told Stanley, Nina, Donald, and Goofy that there was going to be a lawsuit. Now they were all sitting at a table eating dinner.

"There is no curse on this family." Stanley's mom said

"There is on the men in this family." Stanley's dad said

"If only if only the woodpecker sighed." Stanley's grandfather sang. "The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky.."

"There is no singing at my table!" Stanley's mom said, stopping their singing.

"It's alright ma, I don't believe in the curse, too." Stanley said

"How did this curse start?" Nina asked

"It all started with Stanley's no good dirty rotten pig stealing great great grandfather, Elyea Yelnats. He was shoveling dirt in Morris Menkeys barn when Miyra, his beautiful daughter, walked by. Heh, and that was it." Stanley's grandfather said  
_  
"Mr. Menkey. I wish to take your daughter's hand in marriage." Elyea said. A fat man slapped his chest signifying something._

"You too?" said Mr. Menkey. He pointed to the fat man. "Igor Barkov has offered his fattest pig for her hand. What do you have?"

"A heart full of love." Elyea said

"Ha! I'd rather have a fat pig!" Mr. Menkey said, breaking into laughter.

"So, he went to a fortune teller, uh Madame Zeroni, for advice. And that's where our troubles started."__

"All you can think about is Miyra Menkey." said Madame Zeroni

"I know." Elyea said

"Listen to Madame Zeroni." she said. "You should go to America. That's where my son is. That's where your future lies, not with Miyra Menkey. Her head is as empty as a flower pot."

"But... But I truly do love her, with all my heart." he said. Madame Zeroni smoked on her pipe and sighed before speaking up.

"Okay. Here's what you do. Take the little one." she said, pointing to the runt of a litter of pigs in her pen.

"But this solves nothing." Elyea commented

"So it will grow." Madame Zeroni said. "Every day you will carry it up the mountain. Make it drink the water from the stream, while you sing...

If only, if only,  
the woodpecker sighed,  
the bark on the tree was as soft as the sky.

While the wolf waits below,  
hungry and lonely,  
he cries to the moon,  
If only, if only.

Every day the pig will get fatter, and you will grow stronger. Now, when you take the pig to Menkey, you must come back for Madame Zeroni and carry me up the mountain and sing will I drink so I can get strong! But, if you forget to come back for Madame Zeroni... You and your family will be cursed for always and eternity."

----------------------------------------------------------

"So, Miyra, who will it be? Igor Barkov, or Elyea Yelnats?" Mr. Menkey said

"You want me to decide?" Miyra asked, looking surprised.

"Yes my blossom." Mr. Menkey said. Miyra looked at her two suitors. Elyea was dressed suave- ly and was holding a boquet of wildflowers, while Igor was wearing his usual raggy clothes.

"Gee, I don't know." Miyra said. "Which pig weighs more?"

"They are the same." Mr. Menkey said blankly.

"Oh I know! I will think of a number between one and ten." Miyra said, thinking of a number.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Marry Igor." Elyea said angrily. "You can keep my pig as wedding present." He ripped his bouquet in two and walked off in a huff. He packed his things and boarded a boat that went to America, and didn't look back.

"So, that was it. He took Madame Zeroni's advice and went to America, but the dummy forgot to go back for Madame Zeroni." Stanley's grandfather said, ending the story.

"Gawrsh, that was a kinda goofy thing to do." Goofy said

"Yeah! That was ridiculous." Donald said, in between bites of food.

"It does sound kinda stupid." Nina said

"Yeah. Now there's a curse on this family. We're cursed with bad luck." Stanley's grandfather said. "Why else don't you think his inventions don't work?" He pointed to Stanley's dad.

"Hey! I learn from mistakes." he said

"Yeah, but it takes luck, too. Something we ain't got!" Stanley's grandfather said

"What about your father, the first Stanley Yelnats? You said he won everything in the stock market." Stanley's mom said

"Wait, First Stanley Yelnats?" Nina stated, nearly chocking on her mashed potatoes.

"Yeah. It's a tradition to name the boys in our family Stanley since it's Yelnats spelled backwards." Stanley said

"But that means," Donald said, counting his fingers, "you're Stanley Yelnats the fourth."

"Yep." Stanley said

"Anyway, he was robbed by Kissing Kate Barlow." Stanley II said

"Are you kidding? She kissed him?" Stanley asked, getting excited at this story.

"She only kissed the men she killed." Stanley III said

"She'd have kissed him she'd have killed him, and you wouldn't be alive today." Stanley's mom said to Stanley IV.

"We're gonna need a good lawyer for tommorow." Stanley II said, changing the subject.

"We can't afford a lawyer." Stanley III said

"Stanley and his friends will just tell the truth." Stanley's mom said. "Now go to bed all of you. Nina, Donald and Goofy will have to share the couch."

"It's okay." Nina said. She noticed Stanley was looking at the floor, a sad look on his face.

"It'll be alright Stanley." Nina said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's the worst they could do?"

**The Next Day!**

"Ms. Janine, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, and Stanley Yelnats, please rise." said the judge. Everyone stood up, including Stanley's dad and grand dad. The judge glanced at the folder that had the case' information inside, and realized his mistake.

"Stanley Yelnats the Fourth." he said. Stanley's mom beckoned them to sit down.

"I could send you all to jail, and not lose a wink of sleep. But there is currently a few openings at Camp Green Lake. They help troubled youths. So what'll it be? Camp Green Lake... or Jail?" the judge said. Stanley looked back at the trio before leaning forward to the microphone.

"Um, well we've never been to camp, right?" he said turning back to them. They all shook their heads no, before the judge gave his sentence.

"18 months Camp Green Lake." Little did they know, they should've chose jail.


	10. Welcome To Camp Green Lake

chapter 10

On the morning after the trial, the quartet found themselves on a bus heading to who knows where. There was one officer with a rifle in his hand to make sure they wont be leaving any time soon.

"Janine?" Stanley said, breaking the silence. Donald and Goofy chuckled upon hearing this.

"Yes. That's my full name." Nina said, looking out the window to see the desert. She then turned to glare at everyone.

"Got a problem with that?" she growled. Everyones smile dropped, then they all shook their heads. Nina turned her attention back to her window. In the desert, people were digging holes. Then, she saw a black man walking with a donkey cart. When they passed in front of him, he disappeared into thin air. Nina let out a gasp and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Stanley's hand from the seat behind her.

"What're you looking at?" he asked

"Uh..." Nina said. "Nothing."

"Kay." he said. They were beginning to enter a small, old town with people in orange suits. Then, the bus stopped and the doors opened. The gaurd went out first, followed by Donald, Goofy, Stanley, then Nina. When Nina exited the bus, there were wolf whistles, whoots, and various hollers through out a crowd of boys heading in their direction. Nina just rolled her eyes at them all.

"Men." she muttered

"So, uh, where's the lake?" Stanley asked

"Watch your mouth." the officer said. They were then led to an old building, but first, a guy came onto Nina. He was wearing the same orange outfit as everyone else.

"Hey sweetie, what's the haps?" he said

"None of your stinkin' business." she said, then taking a sniff. "Speaking of which, go take a shower." He scowled at Nina for a moment before chuckling.

"Who's gonna make me?" he said

"Uh oh." Donald said. They were all watching this whole thing unfold. Nina made her keyblade appear in her hand and aimed it directly at the guy. He started backing up, but it was too late.

"Aeroga!" she shouted. A huge blast of air sent him flying back, until he landed in one of the shower booths, nearly breaking the wooden floor. Everyone who watched that laughed, while Nina just smiled. She turned on her heels and rested her keyblade on her shoulders before going into the wooden building the officer went in, without noticing the eyes watching her from a cabin not too far away.

"So that's the key kid?" said a woman with red hair.

"Yep. She's got powers that can ruin everybody's plans. That's why we try to stop her." Pete said. The woman was studying Nina's clothes.

"Those are magic clothes, aren't they?" she said

"Uh, yeah... I think."

"Then the first thing you do is to get them off her, idiot." she said

"Um, okay. Oh, and if you want those heartless I told you about, press that button." Pete pulled out the device Maleficent gave him and handed it to the woman, before he dissappeared into a black portal.  
**  
Back In The Office**

There were a bunch of seats sitting in front of a huge desk, and at that desk was a man with really big sideburns, chewing sunflower seeds.

"What's with the sunflower seeds?" the officer asked

"I decided to quit smoking." the man said. He looked at the file that had everyone's information in it.

"Goofy Goof," he said, "Donald Duck, Janine."

"I prefer Nina." Nina said. The man just glared at her, and she backed into her seat.

"And Stanley Yelnats... The fourth?" the man continued.

"Uh yeah. It's a thing my family does, we name all the boys Stanley cause it's Yelnats spelled backwards. It's a... tradition." Stanley said. The man put the folder down just to look at Stanley.

"Well my name is Mr. Sir." said Mr. Sir. Stanley and the others were doing their best to hold back laughs.

"When you talk to me, you will address me as such. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Sir." Stanley said, letting a small giggle escape his lips.

"What you think this is funny to you Yelnats?" Mr. Sir said. He walked over to a fridge and pulled out a coke. He held it out, and everyone reached for it. Mr. Sir pulled it back and then handed it to the officer.

"You're a bag of surprises, the lot of you." Mr. Sir said. "You all thirsty?"

"Yes Mr. Sir." Nina said

"Well you're all gonna be thirsty for quite some time. Come on." he said. Mr. Sir got up and led them all out into the town.

"Take a look around. You see any gaurd towers? How bout an electric fence?" Mr. Sir said. Everyone glanced around to see nothing. Just a bunch of tents, a basketball hoop, some old buildings, and a desert.

"If you want to run away, then run. I won't stop you." Mr. Sir said. "I'm warning you!" Mr. Sir shouted to some kids over by a big building. That was when they all noticed a holster on his hip, and in it was a gun.

"Don't worry bout this." he said pulling it out. "This is fer yellow spotted lizards, I wouldn't waste a bullet on any of you."

"We're not running away Mr. Sir." Nina said bravely, while everybody nodded in agreement.

"Good thinkin' cause you know why?" Mr. Sir said, getting next to Nina's face. "We got the only water here for a hundred miles. Our own little oasis. You want to run away, them buzzards'll pick you clean by mornin'." Mr. Sir began walking away and led them all into another building that had a bunch of boxes. When they reached him, he was talking into a radio. When he hung up, he picked out four outfits that were basically what they were wearing at that moment, only orange and white.

"Undress." Mr. Sir said. Nina's eyes grew wide and she edged herself to get her clothes and speak to Mr. Sir.

"Uh... I can't change out of these clothes." Nina said. "I need them." Mr. Sir glared at her.

"You will get into that outfit, now." Mr. Sir said. "This is a desert, not a girl scout camp."

"Fine." Nina said. "Uh, is there any place for me to, you know..." Mr. Sir pointed towards a door that had a broken window on top of it. Nina nodded her head and quickly went behind it.

"You will receive two suits, one for work, the other for relaxation. When your work clothes become dirty, then your relaxation becomes your work clothes." Mr. Sir said. "You will have to dig one hole each day. Five feet deep, five feet in diameter. Your shovel will be your measuring stick." Nina then heard someone fall to the ground. "You'll also have to beware of scorpions, and rattlesnakes." Everyone stopped in their tracks when they heard that word.

"Rattlesnakes?" Stanley said

"You don't bother them, they wont bother you. Being bit by a rattler isn't the worst thing that can happen. You will live, hopefully." Mr. Sir said, before spitting out a sunflower seed. "But you don't wanna get bit by a yellow spotted lizard, that is the worst thing that can happen. You will die a horrible, slow, painful death." Nina opened the door to reveal her fully clothed self. She was wearing a white T-Shirt with an orange vest on top of it. Her pants went down to her knees and were orange as well. But there a couple things thsat remained the same.

"The gloves and ribbon stay." Nina said

"Fine. But the jewelry stays here." Mr. Sir said. Donald, Goofy and Nina gasped as she reached for the crown.

"Are you sure I can't have it? It's my dad's you see, so is it possible..." Nina said

"No. Now hand it over." Mr. Sir said, holding out his hand for the pendant. Nina carefully took it off and placed it into Mr. Sir's hand. Then, a guy with a weird sense of stlye and a blob of sunscreen lotion on his nose came in.

"Goofy, Donald, Janine, Stanley Yealnats, You might be a bad group but that does not mean you're all bad people. I respect that." the man said

"It's Nina." Nina muttered, but the guy kept talking.

"I'm Dr. Pendenski, your camp counselor."

"You start that touchy feely junk and I'm outta here." Mr. Sir said, and with that he left.


	11. The BOYS of D Tent

chapter 11

Pendanski began walking towards a bunch of green tents with Nina, Donald, Goofy, and Stanley following.

"You'll all be in D-Tent. D stands for diligence." he said, pointing to the place Nina knocked the guy into with her air spell, "That's the shower. There's only one knob cause there's only one temperature, cold. Over there is the warden's cabin, and that's the first rule of Camp Green Lake. Do not upset the warden"

"Yeah back in there he seemed kinda..." Stanley said

"Yeah." Nina added

"Huh? Oh, Mr. Sir? He's not the warden. He's just been upset since he quit smoking." Dr. Pendanski said

"I just have one question. What's the deal with the entire camp looking at me like that?" Nina said, motioning to the many boys looking at her.

"Oh, that's easy. You're the only girl!" Pendanski said with a smile.

"... What?" Nina asked

"There's never been a girl who came to Camp Green Lake, so I apologize in advance for anything they do or say."

"Hey Mom! Who're the neanderthals?" said a voice. Everyone turned to look at a bunch of messy people. One was really fat, another had a bandanna covering his whole head with a toothpick in his mouth, and the one that spoke had these big glasses.

"These are Stanley, Goofy, Donald, and Janine. "

"It's Nina." Nina said

"What happened to Barfbag?" asked the fat one

"Ricky won't be here for a while, he's still at the hospital, Theodore."

"Yo, his name's not Theodore, it's Armpit, a'ight? I'm X-ray, and that's Squid." the boy with the glasses said

"Him," Squid said, "he's Mom."

"They all have there little nicknames, but I call them by the names their parents gave them, the names that society will respect." Pendanski said. The group walked into the tent that the quartet were lead into. First, Nina turned around to all the boys staring at her.

"Unless you don't wanna be singed," she said, her keyblade's end lighting on fire, "I suggest you stay as far away from me as possible. Understand?" Every boy, turned around and began doing their own stuff. "Good." She walked into a tent and was followed in by two more people.

"Hey." said the Spanish one. "I'm Magnet and this is Zig-Zag." He motioned to the blonde with hair sticking all over the place.

"And this is Zero." Nina heard Pendanski say. She followed his voice to see he was standing by a bed with a little boy with reallly black, curly hair lying in it.

"Say hello Zero. You know why they call him Zero? Cause there's nothing going on in that stupid little head of his." Pendanski said

"Hey! It's not nice making fun of people!" Donald said

"Yeah! It's just mean!" Goofy added

"And these are your beds. Theodore will be your mentor, all of yours." Pendanski said, ignoring Donald and Goofy and walking out of the tent. The four of them looked at their beds to see four different jugs on them. They grabbed them and walked outside.

"How long do you think we'll last?" Nina asked

"A week." Stanley said

"Two days." Donald said

"Gawrsh, I dunno." Goofy said

"Where's the water?" Nina asked

"I'll find out." Stanley said. He walked up to Armpit with his friends close on his trail.

"Hey Theodore! Know where I can fill my canteen?" Stanley said. Suddenly, he was put in a headlock and had to smell Armpit's armpits.

"Yo my name's not Theodore." he said, throwing Stanley onto the ground. "It's Armpit! There's a water spicket over there." Nina helped Stanley up and went in the direction Armpit pointed to.

"Thanks Armpit!" Stanley yelled back to his mentor. They all filled their canteens before going back to their tent. The day went by quickly, and before anybody knew it, the sun was setting.

"What's it gonna be like tommorrow?" Donald asked, lying back on his bed.

"Don't know. Where's Nina?" Stanley asked. They walked out the tent to see her sitting on the mess hall roof, watching the sunset on the horizon.

_It's like Destiny Islands. _She thought. Remembering her home, brought memories of her parents, and the night that started everything. Soon, she felt tears make their way out of her eyes. She looked up at the sky as stars were slowing shining.

"Where are you mom and dad?" she asked

"Nina!" Stanley yelled, ruining Nina's moment. "It's time to go to bed!" She looked back at the stars before getting up on her feet. Then, she jumped in the air and did a litttle flip, before landing softly on the ground.

"Were you crying?" Stanley asked. Nina quickly brushed away her tears.

"No! I got some sand in my eyes, that's all!" Nina yelled, but Stanley wasn't fooled. He smiled at her and walked into the tent. Nina took one last glance at the stars before following him. They all got into bed, and rested easily for the night. That is, until a horn woke them up early in the morning.


	12. First Hole's the Hardest

chapter 12

It was still dark out when they got up. The only light was the one from above a shack with the words "Library" written on top. When Mr. Sir opened it, it was far from a library. There were shovels, lots and lots of shovels, hanging inside. They all got one and trudged out to the desert.

"You start here." Mr.Sir said, marking spots in the sand with his boot to show where they'd start digging. They began without a word and as the day went on, they hoped that something would come and put them out of their misery. They were actually _praying_ for a heartless attack. Anything to make them stop digging. Suddenly, Stanley heard a strange sound, metal against metal. He kneeled down and dug through the sand with his hands and found a gold tube.

"I think I found something!" Stanley said. Everyone from D Tent were flocking around him to see what he found. It was a tube with a rounded bottom.

"Hey look, 'K. B'. K. B, who's K. B?" Nina asked. Zig-Zag took it and looked at the intitials.

"Yeah... Yeah that's Keith Barrenger." he said

"Who's he?" Squid asked

"He was in my math class." Zig-Zag replied laughing. Nina took it and looked at it.

"Maybe... It's my mom's. I don't know her last name, but her first name is Kairi." she said

"That's an interesting statement, but now I have to show it to Mom and get the rest of the day off." X-Ray said, taking it.

"Wait no, your hole is almost done, I'm barely finished." Stanley said

"Your point?" X-Ray said

"So... you should give it to Mom first thing tommorrow, so you get the whole day off." Stanley said

"That's a good idea." X-Ray said, pocketing the tube and heading back to his hole.

"Gawrsh, do you really think that tube belonged to your mother Nina?" Goofy asked from his hole.

"I don't think it's possible." Donald said

"Hey, if it means one less mystery to solve about my parents, I don't care." Nina said. They dug their holes, and stopped to watch Zero climb out of his hole when he was done.

"He finished already?" Donald asked

"Gawrsh, he's fast!" Goofy said

"He's a mole, I think he eats the dirt." Squid said

"Man, moles don't eat dirt, worms eat dirt." Magnet said. After four hours of digging, the quartet climbed out of their holes and sat back down on the hot sand, clutching their hands close to their chests.

"That was harder than expected." Nina said

"First hole is always the hardest." Mr. Sir said. He held out his hand for Nina to get up. The gloves she was wearing were off, revealing the large, pulsing blisters. She winced when her hand touched Mr. Sir's.

"Everything turns to callous eventually. That's life." he said. The others got up themselves and walked through the desert back to camp.

"I don't think we can do this guys." Nina said. "We have to get off this world."

"But we can't leave now!" Donald yelled

"Yeah, we still need to find the keyhole and seal it before heartless show up." Goofy said

"But there aren't any heartless at all! Maybe this world is safe from heartless." Nina said

"No world is safe from heartless." Donald said. Nina walked into the tent and grabbed a bundle of clothes and a couple of shower tokens.

"Where are you going?" Goofy asked

"I'm going to change into these and take a shower. It's a bit dark out, so no boys will look." Nina said

"Be careful!" Donald said. Nina waved before turning towards the bathrooms.

"Still can't understand him." she muttered to herself. When she came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a dark pink tank top and dark blue short shorts. She walked to the showers, put in her tokens, and felt the cold water rushing over her. She saw no one there, so while she was taking her shower, she was thinking.

_Why haven't heartless attacked yet?_ she thought, _By now, heartless would be all over the place! Every step would lead to a shadow heartless, every shady spot would have a soldier hidden. Where are the heartless? Where is the keyhole? Where are my parents?_

"Nina?" she heard a voice. She made her keyblade appear and pointed it at who ever spoke, but lowered it when she saw Stanley.

"Stanley, what're you doing here?" she asked

"Taking a shower." he said. She looked at him and noticed he was only wearing swim trunks.

"Oh. Sorry about the keyblade thing. I was just thinking." Nina said

"Really?"

"Yeah." The water stopped and Nina walked out of the stall and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

"I gotta go change now." she said. She ran to the bathroom, clothes in her hand, and quickly changed back into them. She walked out and saw Stanley was putting his boots on.

"Lets go back to the tent." Nina said. They turned to leave, when they suddenly heard a gun cock behind them.

"Don't move!" Mr. Sir said. They both turned around, their arms in the air and faced the man. He fired a shot, but they discovered that he was aiming for something behind them. They turned to see a yellow spotted lizard on a pole hissing at them. It jumped off and began chasing Stanley. Nina brought out her keyblade, took careful aim and...

"Fire!" she yelled. A blast of fire shot out of the end and disintegrated the lizard.

"You two go to bed and sleep well." Mr. Sir said, patting Stanley on the shoulder. The two ran back to their tent and were panting when they reached it.

"Nina? What's wrong?" Goofy asked

"Yellow... Spotted... Lizard." Nina said between pants. Everyone gasped and began crowding around them.

"Were you the one that yelled fire?" Donald asked

"Did it attack?" Goofy asked

"It ran after us, but I hit it with a fire spell." Nina said

"That was a cool spell." Stanley said

"What color was its blood?" Zig-Zag asked

"Um..." Nina said

"W-We don't know. We couldn't tell." Stanley said

"I wish I'd a seen it." Zig-Zag said. "BAM!!" He yelled. Stanley flinched and most of the boys laughed.

"If Nina didn't shoot it, Stanley, you'd be in a hole." Magnet said

"Don't you know each one's got exactly eleven spots?" Zig-Zag remarked

"Yeah, man, but if you ever get close to count 'em, you're dead." Squid said

"Yeah, I kinda guessed." Nina said. "Look guys, I'm tired so, if you have any more questions, they'll have to be answered in the morning."

"Night!" Everyone said. Nina walked over to her cot and layed down, letting sleep take hold. But one thought remained in her head.

_What if I don't find the keyhole in time?_


	13. Getting Away

chapter 13

The morning came fast after the day the bullet was found. When Mr. Sir was filling canteens, X-Ray took the tube out of his pocket and threw it into his hole.

"Hey Mom!" he yelled. "I think I found something! It looks like a golden bullet or something." X-Ray showed Mom the bullet, and he grew a big smile.

"It's nice right?" X-Ray asked looking hopeful.

"I think so. We're just gonna show it to the warden" Mom said, pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Lou," he said, "you might want to come out here. We found something."

"Something nice!" X-Ray added

"Something nice." Mom said. A few minute passed when a car suddenly came through the desert and stopped near Mr. Sir's truck. Some one got out of it and examined the bullet Mom gave to them. Stanley, Goofy, Donald, and Nina stared up at that the person and were surprised.

_The warden, the boss of this whole horrible place, is a woman?!?_ Nina thought, a tad surprised. The warden had long red hair beneath her white cowboy hat. She was wearing boots, jeans, and a loose shirt.

"We found it right over there." Mom said pointing to X-Ray's hole.

"It's nice right? I get the day off now." X-Ray asked

"Why, yes you do. Have Mr. Sir drive him back to camp. Give him extra shower tokens, and a snack." she said, kindly. "But first, fill everyone's canteen!"

"I already did that." Mom said

"Excuse me?" the warden said, her mood turning dead serious. "Now these fine boys and lovely young girl have been working all day, is it not possible that they may have had a drink since you last filled their canteens?"

"It's... possible." Mom said

"Nina!" the warden said. Nina jumped out of her hole and went over to the warden.

"Did you drink out of your canteen since it was last filled?"

"Um... no, not really." Nina said

"Excuse me?" Nina felt something when the warden said those words in that tone of voice and glared at her. It was a cold sensation, a prickly sensation, a feeling of darkness. One she has when a heartless is near.

"Um... I, uh... may have had a little." Nina said

"May I have your canteen?" Nina gave the woman her canteen. She brought it over to Mom, and shook it.

"Can you hear the empty spaces?" she asked

"Yes I can hear them." mom said

"Then I suggest you fill their canteens. Or you can grab a shovel and dig a hole, while Nina fills the canteens." she said. "Alright now, everyone get back to work!" X-Ray boarded the truck and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Y'all be good now, ya'hear?" he said as they drove him away. The day went the same as the last, except the blisters were going down.

"What's wrong Nina?" Goofy asked, noticing Nina's sad look on her face.

"Do you guys ever have that feeling when a heartless is near?" Nina asked. Donald and Goofy looked at each other before turning to Nina and shaking their heads.

"We never had that feeling before." Donald said

"It's a strange feeling." Nina said. "Your heart gets cold and you feel as if you would never be happy again. When I was near the warden, when she said, 'excuse me?' with that tone of voice, I felt it."

"Do you think she's a heartless?"

"If she was a heartless, wouldn't she have an emblem?" Goofy asked

"The warden, a heartless? I don't think so. She had that feeling around her, but I couldn't sense that much darkness in her heart. She's greedy and power hungry, but she's not a heartless."

"You sensed it?" Goofy asked

"Yeah, it's a feeling I have. Didn't my dad have it?" Nina asked. She saw their faces were blank. "He didn't?"

"Your father was able to summon the keyblade and use magic, but that's it." Donald said

"Then what was my dad able to do?" Nina asked. Donald jumped up and smacked her on the back of her head.

"OW! Hey! It's not my fault I can't understand anything you say!" Nina yelled, pulling out the keyblade on instinct.

"Nina! Cool it!" Stanley said, butting in. He grabbed the keyblade and made her lower it.

"Sorry. It's just this world! I can't take it any more!! It's too stressful!! Somebody stop it! I want to get off!! Where have you been Stanley?" Nina asked calmly in the end.

"I've been teaching Zero how to read." Stanley said. "I heard you yelling, so I came out here to see what the problem is."

"Oh, sorry I disturbed your lesson." Nina said. She made the keyblade disappear, and lowered her head. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind."

"It's okay." Stanley said, lifting Nina's chin. Tears slowly formed in her eyes, then she jumped up and hugged Stanley. It was a tender moment that the two had. If only it could last.

The next day, Stanley and Zero were in a hole together digging away.

"What're you two doing?" Nina asked

"It's a deal we came up with." Stanley said

"I help him dig his holes..." Zero started

"And I teach him how to read." Stanley finished

"You're gonna get in trouble for doing this." Donald said

"I have no clue what that duck said." Stanley said

"THANK YOU!!! Some one who doesn't understand him as much as I do!!" Nina yelled excitedly. Mr. Sir's truck pulled in with Mom inside carrying snacks.

"Alright then, we have apples, crackers and burritos!" Mom yelled in his usual happy, and annoying, voice. Zig Zag grabbed an extra cracker, but nobody noticed. He walked over to Stanley and tried to force feed him the cracker, but he pushed it and him away.

"Hey!" Nina said

"Go ahead Stanley teach him a lesson. Hit him back." mom said. Nina watched as the two duked it out. Then Zero jumped on Zig Zag's back and started strangling him. Armpit joined in, trying to pull Zero off of Zig Zag. When suddenly, mom grabbed a rifle and fired a shot into the sky.

"Now I say that's enough!" Mom yelled. He got on his walkie talkie and called the warden over. Zero got off Zig Zag, Armpit stepped away from Zero, and Nina ran over to Stanley.

"You okay?" she asked

"I'm fine." Stanley said getting up.

"What happened here?" the warden said. She got here faster than before. Mom explained the whole situation to the Warden.

"So you see, Zero nearly killed Ricky." he said

"Yeah, but I thought it wasn't fair to the rest of us, him digging his hole the way he was doin' it." Armpit said

"Excuse me? Stanley digs his hole like the rest of you." the warden said

"No." Zig Zag said. "Today, we saw him and Zero digging a hole together."

"And why would you be doin' that?" Mr.Sir asked

"I'm teaching him how to read." Stanley said

"Excuse me?" the warden said. There was that feeling Nina had again.

"We appreciate what you're doing Stanley, but the mental stress was just too much for him." Mom said. "That's what made his blood boil, not the heat." He grabbed a shovel and handed it to Zero. "Here you go Zero, it'll all you'll ever be good at. D... I... G. What's that spell?" Then, Zero did a brave thing, he smacked Mom with the shovel, knocking him out.

"DIG!" he said, before he ran off. Mr. Sir was chasing him, waving his gun in the air.

"Go Zero!!" Stanley yelled

"Get outta here!!" Nina yelled

"Find somewhere safe!!" Goofy yelled

"Don't get eaten by the lizards!!" Donald yelled. Everybody just looked at the duck.

"Don't shoot him!" the Warden said

"You think I was gonna shoot him?" Mr. Sir said

"The last thing we need is an investigation." the warden said. She picked up Zero's canteen and opened the top, letting the water fall on Mom. He started coming to.

"I'll have the chicken fingers..." he said getting up. "Nurse... warden." He fell back down and everyone laughed at him. Everyone, except Stanley. He looked out into the desert, his mind racing with what would happen to him out there. a couple days passed and Zero was still missing. Mom, Mr. Sir, and the warden took all his stuff, and erased his name from the files. A new kid came to camp, and he was twitching when they met him.

"So, whatcha in for Twitch?" X-Ray asked

"Joy riding." he said. "I never thought I'd ever steal one, but when I see a really nice car, Wooo, I just start twitching. You think I'm jittery now, you should've seen me behind the wheel of that mustang convertable! Woo! Vroom." The rest of the lunch went silently, and afterwards, Twitch had to be introduced to hole digging. Nina reached in and helped him out when he was done and saw his blisters were as big as hers when she dug her first hole.

"First hole's the hardest huh?" she said smiling. Twitch returned that smile and got out of the hole. He went to the front of Mr. Sir's truck as he was filing canteens at that moment, with Stanley, Nina, Donald and Goofy at his side. Two of the boys were having a fight. Stanley looked in, the keys were in the ignition.

"I must be out of my mind." Stanley said as he opened the door and moved towards the drivers seat. Nina followed, then Donald and Goofy, making one cramped truck full of people. Stanley started up the truck, while Twitch talked him through what to do next. Mr. Sir heard this and started running to the front of his truck, just as it was being driven away.

"I wanna drive!" Nina said turning the wheel.

"I have to drive! I can reach the pedals!" Stanley yelled back

"Curse my shortness." Nina grumbled. Then they saw Mr. Sir at the trucks window, holding on.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy said. Nina summoned the keyblade, and held the end.

"Thundaga!" she said. Lighting coarsed through her body. The others could see electricity all around her, and her hair was standing up. She reached over and touched Mr. Sir's hand. He screamed before letting go and falling into a hole.

"Nina!" Donald yelled as she returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked

"Ecssssstatic." she said as she felt a shockwave. Not all the lightning left her apparently.

"Good bye Mr. Sir!" Stanley yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"And good bye Camp Green-AAAAH!" Nina yelled, as the truck fell into a hole. The group quickly jumped out of the truck and began running. Nina looked back and saw Mr. Sir in hot pursuit. She pulled her keyblade out again and held it like a bat.

"Aeroga!" she yelled, and moved her keyblade like she was hitting a baseball, only she aimed the big gust of wind at the ground, making a huge sandwall.

"You keep running!" Mr. Sir yelled. "There ain't gonna be a Yelnats the fifth!" Nina smiled and caught up to the others.

"Mr. Sir said to keep running till yah catch up to Zero!" Nina said smiling


	14. Top of The Thumb

chapter 14

The group kept running, until they slowed down near some old holes. Stanley took a peek in one.

"Whoa!" he said. There were dozens of yellow spotted lizards lounging about inside.

"I say, we stay away from these holes as much as possible." Nina said, looking in another hole.

"Agreed!" everyone said. Then, they saw a overturned boat, lying on the ground.

"Shade!" Donald yelled, running towards it.

"Wait up!" Goofy yelled after him. Nina and Stanley were walking together for a moment.

"They're kinda crazy guys, aren't they?" Stanley asked

"Yes, but their my crazy guys." Nina said

"Guys! I think we found something!" Goofy yelled from over by the boat.

"What is it?" Stanley asked

"It's not a what, it's a who!" Donald yelled

"What did you say?" Stanley and Nina asked simultaneously. They reached the boat, and saw feet sticking out from beneath it.

"Zero?" Stanley asked. The feet pulled itself in and out came Zero.

"You're alive!!" Everyone said, hugging the boy.

"I won't be if you keep squeezing me!" Zero gasped. He was put down on the ground.

"Sorry. We're just glad you are still alive." Donald said

"It's okay." Zero replied.

"You can understand him?!?" Stanley and Nina nearly yelled.

"Yeah." Zero said

"Cool... Uh, look we have to go Zero. You will die out here if you stay too long."

"My dad tells me a lot of stories about people who died in the desert from lack of water, so it'll probably happen-"Nina said

"What's Mar yelou?" Zero asked out of the blue.

"What're you talking about?" Stanley asked

"It's on the boat." Zero pointed to a spot that had the words 'Mary Lou'.

"It's Mary Lou. The Y doesn't make a yeh sound when..." Stanley was talking, till he looked at the mountains in the distance. "What do those look like?" Nina held up a thumbs up. "I think I know how we can survive out here. Come on!" Stanley began running towards the mountains, leaving a confused group in his wake. Everyone got up and began chasing him.

"How are we going to survive?" Nina asked

"We're going to climb the mountain!" Stanley said, like it was the most simple thing to do in the world.

"Yeah, climbing a mountain is kind of the opposite of surviving in the desert." Nina said. They reached the mountian base and stopped.

"My great grandad almost died out here, but he managed to find shelter on the top of God's Thumb." Stanley said

"So we have to climb all the way up?" Goofy asked

"Yep." Stanley said. "Let's get started." They began finding the side with the least slope, and began free climbing up it. It was painful on their blisters, but if they would survive up there, they didn't care.

"What helped your great grandfather live on the top?" Zero asked

"Maybe a giant ice cream." Stanley said. What they didn't know, was that they needed to hurry.

------------------

"We secure the areas here, and here. I want around the clock survealance of all water towers." The warden said. "When two weeks have gone by, we'll order dogs, choppers, the whole nine yards."

"But, by two weeks, there'll be nothing left." Mr. Sir said

"Exactly." the warden said, while Mr. Sir went away. "And I'm gonna make sure of that." She pulled out the heartless caller, and pressed the symbol. It began blinking on and off for a few minutes, before it had a continuos glow.

------------------

"Give me another word." Zero asked

"R-O-C-K." Nina said

"Rock?" Zero asked

"Right! You're getting better!" Stanley said proudly. They were all in an area where they were able to walk. The slope was low, and Nina stopped, looking stunned.

"Gawrsh Nina, what's wrong?" Goofy asked

"They're coming!" Nina said. They heard growling behind them suddenly. They all turned around, and saw giant yellow spotted lizards, but not like the ones they usually saw. They were pitch black, with purple claws on their hands and tails, their spots were still yellow, but there was also a heartless symbol on their bellies, and when they opened their mouths, everyone saw their large purple fangs. _Yellow Spotted Shadows_ went through Nina's head.

"Stanley, take Zero, and keep moving." Nina said. "Go!" Stanley and Zero high tailed it out of there, while the trio summoned their weapons.

"I've been needing a heartless to thrash!" Nina yelled, clenching her keyblade in her fists. With a mighty roar, they ran in and began battling. Donald tried a fire spell, but one reflected the fire with it's tail. Goofy was doing good whacking anything that moved with his shield, and Nina was doing great with her keyblade. When she had a lizard pinned, she fell to the ground and had her shirt torn in the back. There was no lizard to attack her from behind. She looked up and saw a buzzard with swirly yellow eyes and green and purple wings, the heartless symbol on its chest.

"Guys! Watch out! The buzzards are heartless too!!" Nina yelled as _Buzz Beaks_ went through her mind.

"Nina look out!!" Goofy yelled. Another buzzard flew down to slash Nina in her back, trying to pull her heart out. Nina fell to the ground as a lizard pinned her down. She closed her eyes and waited for the bite, but she heard a whack and it never came. She opened her eyes to see Stanley standing over her, shovel in hand.

"Need some help?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Lets do it!" Nina said. He helped her up and an organgish glow seemed to envelop them both.

"**Dig it**!" they both yelled. Stanley stuck his shovel under a big rock and Nina swung her keyblade on it raising the stone in the air to squash the buzzards, one by one. Then, to finish this battle, Stanley stuck his shovel in the ground and Nina pounded on it so massive amount of sand flew into the air. Everyone could see, except the heartless. When the dust settled, all that remained were the heroes.

"Was that..." Donald started

"A limit move?" Goofy finished. Nina and Stanley looked at each other.

"I think so!" Nina said. "Where's Zero?" Stanley's smile dropped, and began running. He reached a little niche where Zero layed unconcious.

"Gawrsh, what happened?" Goofy asked

"He passed out from the heat." Stanley said

"That means we don't have that much time to reach the top before _his_ time's up!" Donald said

"Nope. Still don't understand you!" Nina said

"Same here." Stanley said. "Here, I'll carry him. We have to keep moving." Stanley lifted Zero on his back and began carrying him up the mountain. They kept climbing the slope and one voice kept running through Nina's head, ever since Stanley started carrying Zero.

_You must carry Madame Zeroni up the mountain, _said the voice, _and sing while I drink from the stream, so I can get strong._

Too tired from walking after hours, Donald, Goofy, and Nina collapsed on the ground as the sun was finishing its setting.

"If I have to take one more step..." Nina said. There was a growling behind her.

"Please tell me that was your stomach Goofy." Nina stated blankly. She rolled over to her back to see the yellow spotted heartless. They were about to strike, when they suddenly caught a whiff of something and disappeared in their usual black hole thing.

"That was strange." Donald said. Nina got up, took a step forward, and then stumbled into something she didn't expect.

"Why is there a stream up here?" she asked aggitated

"Stream?" Goofy asked

"Water?" Stanley asked. He set Zero leaning on a rock and kneeled down to drink the sweet water. Everyone else followed his example. Stanley splashed some water at Zero and he woke up to drink the water. There were plants and Stanley plucked one of them.

"Onions!" he said. He took a bite.

"This is the best onion I've ever had!" he said. He just layed on the ground, and then he sang...

"If only, if only the woodpecker sighed, the bark on the tree was as soft as the sky. While the wolf waits below hungry and lonely. He cries to the moon if only if only."

An image of an old women, who looked like a fortune teller who was smiling flashed through Nina's mind. She turned to Zero, and asked one question.

"Hey Zero, what's your real name?" she asked

"Hector," he said, "Hector Zeroni." Nina's simply smiled, and now understood what the women meant when she spoke, and why she was smiling.

"Hey Stanley!" Nina said."Luck is on our side!"


	15. Lizard Problems

chapter 15

Everyone slept soundly that night, after eating a dozen of the sweet onions, each.

"Rise and shine!" Stanley said to Zero. "Your farting kept me up all night."

"Like you were any different." Nina said, coming from behind a rock. "Goofy and I have nominated you to be King Farticus!"

"Yeah! Ahyuck!" Goofy said. Stanley then tackled Nina to the ground and they began rolling on the ground. When they stopped, Zero, Donald, and Goofy all dog piled the couple. Stanley got out from under the pile first and pulled Nina out too. They locked eyes for a moment, a sweet moment.

"Uh, you know what those stars at night looked like a shovel." Nina said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Stanley said. There was another long moment of silence.

"You know what? Right now, I'm feeling lucky." Stanley said. "I think we should dig one more hole."

"But how are we gonna get off this mountain?" Donald asked

"I don't know." Zero said

"Gawrsh, how _will _we get off this mountain?" Goofy asked. Nina put a finger on her chin and walked over to a cliff and looked down, then looked at the others. They all came by her side and looked down.

"Wow. Long drop." Stanley said

"It's a doozey." Goofy said

"Well?" Stanley asked, looking at Nina. Nina took her vest off, laid it on the ground, and held her hand to it.

"Secrato seamprastan." she said. The vests rips from the heartless fight yesterday all were repaired, like she never got attacked at all. She kept holding her hand to it.

"Corano testrayna molika trogh." she said. The vest grew ten times its own size.

"But it'll only hold one person at a time." Stanley said

"How are we all gonna go down at the same time?" Goofy asked

"Don't worry. I've got it all covered!" Nina said with a wink.

--------------------

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!" Nina said as she was soaring down to the ground using her vest as a parachute. Along with holding the sides of it, she was also holding her socks in her grip. When she landed on the ground, she gently put the socks down, and then began taking off her shoes.

"You can come out now." Nina said, both shoes off. Out of her socks emerged Zero, Stanley, Donald, and Goofy.

"You have stinky feet!" Donald said, holding the end of his beak like it was a nose.

"That was cool." Stanley and Zero said at the same time.

"Yeah! Can we do that again?" Goofy asked

"No, I have to turn you back to normal." Nina said, holding her hand pointed at the miniature group. "Corano testrayna molika trogh." They all grew back to their normal size and then they began walking. After a while, Nina stopped to look at the sky.

"Looks like the sun will be setting in a couple hours." she said

"How did you know?" Zero asked

"I'm from an island, and dinner usually happens at sunset. So when I'm out doing stuff I use the sun as a... clock." she was cut short when she spotted the over turned boat "Mary Lou". She walked over to it, with the others following her, put her hand on the boat, mumbled an inaudible languge, closed her eyes.

"Nina?" Donald asked, worried.

She saw a woman, a cowgirl, with really platinum blonde hair. She looked in her late twenties, and she was dragging a shovel behind her. She sat on the ground and leaned on the boat.  
_  
"It's so hot Sam," she said, "but I feel so cold." A man cocked his rifle and aimed it at the woman._

"You've got five seconds to tell us where you buried the loot." the man said. A girl with familiar red hair was standing near him. The cowgirl pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the man.

"I've been waiting for you Trout!" she said, menacingly. "I ain't gonna kill you." She threw down her pistol, and the girl with red hair grabbed it and aimed it at the cowgirl.

"You have three seconds. Where's the loot?!?" Trout yelled

"We saw you come out here with a shovel, Ms. Catherine." the red head said

"One..." Trout said

"Linda Miller, is that you?" Catherine said

"Oh, I've been Linda Walker for the past year." Linda said

"Two..." Trout said

"You were such a good student. You must've married him for his money." Catherine said

"Well it's all gone now! It's dried up with the lake, and it hasn't rained since the day they killed Sam! Now you better do what he says, he's a very desperate man!!"

"Three."

"Go ahead." Catherine said, holding out her arms. "Kill me. This lake goes on for miles."

"Oh, I won't kill you, but when I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead." Trout said, smiling wickedly. Catherine shook her head and smiled, looking out at the vast desert.

"I've been wishing I was dead for a long time." she said

"Look out!!" Linda said. Trout shot, but missed, a yellow spotted lizard that quickly ran under the boat. Catherine reached under and grabbed the lizard without being bitten and just held it, before turning to the couple.

"You, and your children, and your children's children, will dig all across the desert, and you'll never find a thing." Catherine said. She held the lizard near her arm.

"Start digging Trout." _Those were her last words before the lizard bit her, and Nina opened her eyes._

"Whoa." She said. She fell back and Stanley caught her. Remembering the bullet, a thought occured to her.

"Hey Stanley, remember when your grandfather told us about Kissing Kate Barlow?" she asked

"Yeah." Stanley replied. "Why?"

"K.B." Nina said. She looked at the boat, then in the direction she saw Catherine walking and started walking in that direction.

"Where are you going?" Goofy asked

"A cowgirl named Catherine, a.k.a Kate Barlow, walked to this boat with a shovel, from that direction." Nina said, pointing towards camp.

"What?!? I thought we wanted to stay away from the camp!!" Donald yelled

"Well, apparently, things changed." Zero said

"I think I know where to dig." Stanley said. "Follow me." The all began running, but when they got near the holes, Nina stopped.

"Stop! They're here!" she yelled at the others who ran ahead of her. They looked back at her before hearing growls from the holes. Yellow Spotted Shadows and Buzz Beaks appeared. Zero and Stanley screamed before running past Nina as Nina ran past them to get to Donald and Goofy, keyblade in hand.

"Great. This can't get worse." Nina said. Then, they all merged together forming the biggest lizard they have ever seen. It looked like a yellow spotted shadow, but its tail had spike on it and it had another pair of arms.

"It's a Spotted Venzard!" Nina yelled out as the words came in her head.

"Obviously it can." Donald said

"We have to fight." Nina said

"What about the others?" Goofy asked

"That's why we do have to fight!" Nina said. The trio ran to the great beast, being careful to avoid its large shockwave creating feet. Goofy tossed his shield at one of it's legs, causing it to cry out and stomp down before slashin out at Goofy.

"Thunder!" Donald said, sending a blast of lightning into its mouth. It stumbled back. Nina jumped onto its back and ran up to its head. She bashed on it one time, and it began bucking like a bull in the rodeo. She sat down as she held onto a piece of its skin with her hand in the air, smiling like a maniac.

"Yeehaw!! Git 'R Do-- WAAAH!!!!!" Nina said as the beast jumped up and lashed her off with its tail. She fell to the ground and skidded to a halt.

"Ow." she said. She got up and shook her head before looking at it, seeing Donald and Goofy fight it.

"Goofy... that's it." Nina said, the smile on her face again. She ran to the beast while getting the valor jewel out of her pocket. Goofy fell to the ground next to her as she stopped in front of it.

"Goofy, I need you." Nina said holding her hand out with the jewel inside it. He looked at it before smiling.

"Alright!" he said before clapping his hand in hers. The two were enveloped in a bright white light that shined to red. Donald held up a hand to block the light, and so did Stanley and Zero.

"Nina?" Donald asked. When the light faded, it revealed Nina wearing her regular outift that became red with fleur de lise symbols with her long poofy spiky hair being held back by her red ribbon, holding two keyblades.

"Lets do this!" she shouted before running at the thing. She jumped higher than before into the beasts mouth, and began battling its toungue, avoiding the teeth.

_'Are you sure this'll work?' _Goofy asked in her head.

_'Of course. It took long for it to recover when Donald sent that thunder into its mouth. Its toungue is the weakness!' _Nina thought

_'Oh!' _Goofy said getting it. With one last stab into the toungue, it cried out a high pitched scream and began falling. Nina quickly jumped out of its mouth and landed on her feet some distance away. In a flash of light, she was back to normal with Goofy standing beside her.

"Timbeeer!!!" Donald yelled as the monster fell to its side, unmoving. It evaporated into darkness as a single heart flew away.

"Well, that was fun." Nina said sarcastically.


	16. Digging up Answers

chapter 16

They all began running towards the evil camp, hiding behind piles of dirt as they searched for Stanley's hole.

"There it is." Stanley said

"You sure?" Zero asked

"Positive." Stanley responded

"On three we go." Nina said. "One... two... three!" Stanley, Nina, Goofy, and Donald all jumped into the hole and began doing whatever they were able to do to dig. Goofy used his shield to shovel, Donald used his staff as a pick, and Nina used her keyblade like a pick like Donald. "I'll go get another shovel." Zero said before leaving. When he came back, the hole had doubled in size.

"I don't think Kate Barlow would've buried her treasure this deep." Zero said when he jumped in.

"Let's make it wider." Stanley said as he began pushing his shovel in the wall.

"You never can tell where people would bury their treasures." Goofy said

**_Thump!_**

That was what they heard when Stanley hit a part in the wall. They all looked at eachother before focusing on where the noise came from.

"I got it!" Nina said. She raised her keyblade and whacked the wall of dirt. A hole formed and they dug around inside of it before pulling out a chest. Everyone was smiling and holding it and squealing with glee, until a light from above shined on them.

"Thank you kids, you've been a great help." came the wardens voice from the other side of the light. They looked up to see Mr. Sir and the warden with a flashlight looking down at them, but they both took a step back when they saw what crawled out of the hole too. Yellow spotted lizards, not the heartless, but the lizards themselves crawled out and then they crawled onto the group. Everyone saw this and screamed. They all just sat on them, not biting, hardly moving, just sitting. Every person stood motionless, all the way into the afternoon.

"Why don't we just shoot them?" The warden asked

"The lizards or the kids?" Pendanski asked, arriving sometime at night.

"Hey Stanley," Zero said, "is your last name your first name spelled backwards?" The warden walked away, and they all heard another womans voice talking and arguing with the warden. A woman came to the edge of the hole to see everybody.

"Oh my god! Stanley! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't released him to me yesterday." the woman said, looking at the warden.

"This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't a thief!" the warden said

"Excuse me?" Stanley said, looking at the women. "A thief?" He climbed out of the hole and the lizards all got off of him. Everyone sheepishly followed suit.

"Stanley isn't a thief!" Zero said carrying the chest. The warden came over, a mock smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay, now please give me the chest." she said

"No." Zero said. The warden's smile dropped and she began trying to pull the chest free.

"This was on my property so if you don't want to go to jail where you belong, I'd suggest you gi-"

"It has his name on it!"

"No it doesn't..." The warden looked and saw that Zero was right.

"Look, Stan-ley Yel-nats!" Zero said, pronouncing the names. Stanley smiled like a proud teacher would.

"All right come on and lets get your stuff." the woman said. They all walked back to the camp, where there were official looking men waiting. It was then that all the campers came out of the cafeteria and ran up to the group. A man put down his phone and looked at everyone.

"This camp is now under our jurisdiction." he said. Then, there was thunder from up above, clouds were forming into something unexpected...

"A keyhole?!?" The trio yelled, looking up at the strange formation.

"Well, that explains why we couldn't find it!" Nina yelled. Her keyblade appeared, and the end lit up. She knew what to do. She held it up to the keyhole cloud and a light shot out to the cloud. There was a bright light and a click was heard. The world was sealed from any and all heartless. Then, a miracle occured: It started to rain. Everybody was just so happy they all jumped into the rain spinning, dancing and just jumping about, being the happiest group of teens they have ever seen. Nina crossed her arms smiling, but not without noticing a change in her attire.

"Hey! We're back in our normal clothes!" Nina said. While it was still raining, a small light made it's way through the clouds, something slowly flew out of the light and landed in Nina's hands. It was a keychain with a red X. The words _if only, if only_ swept through her mind. She turned to Stanley who was swinging Zero around and walked up to him.

"Stanley!" she said, making him stop. "This world is sealed from heartless now."

"I'm guessing, that means you have to go." Stanley said

"Yeah." Nina said

"Good luck with everything." Stanley said

"Thanks." Nina said. Without warning Stanley kissed Nina softly on her cheek. There were hoots and hollers from through out the crowd, and Nina could feel her cheeks redden. She held her keyblade to the sky, and a large white beam shot down, and Donald, Goofy, and Nina ended up back in their ship, ready for their next adventure.


	17. Aloha Kuaii!

chapter 17

"I'm glad we finally got off of that world." Nina said, leaning back in her seat.

"I thought you would miss Stanley?" Donald asked. Nina sighed and turned her chair to face the duck.

"I still can't understand a word you say, Donald." Nina said, before turning her chair back. She heard Goofy laugh, as well as Donald steaming.

"What kind of keyblade did ya get?" Goofy asked. Nina brought our her keychain from her pocket, and summoned her keyblade. She attached her new keychain, and in a shimmer of light it changed. Her keyblade was longer and the bar seemed like a shovel's handle. Then end was a shovel that looked like it was attached with an orange cloth, so it would face the side. The handle looked strangely like the onion stalks, and the red X keychain just dangled on the end.

"It's called 'If only, if only'." Nina said. "Pretty cool, huh?" Donald and Goofy just stared with their mouths open and nodded their heads. Nina smiled before making her keyblade disappear and putting her headsets on to keep control of the ship.

"Okay, where are we to go now?" Nina said, taking the wheel. Goofy looked at the screen, and a new world came into view. It looked like a little town with a beach nearby.

"New world coming up!" Goofy called out. "It's called... Well, that's a funny name."

"What?" Donald and Nina asked in unison.

"Kaua'i." Goofy said"Ku-what?" Nina asked. "That is a strange name. Oh well. Bringing her down!"They beamed down to a place where they could see the beach, and a strange house that had a red orb on top of it.

"You think anyone's home?" Goofy asked

"Only one way to find out." Nina said. She began going up the steps to the front of the house and knocked on the door. It opened, and Nina looked down to see a little girl with black hair and a red and white dress.

"Um, hi! We're new here, and we were wondering if you could help us." Nina asked, while kneeling down to meet the girl at her eye level.

"Sure, come in!" the girl said. The trio ventured inside and sat on a couch.

"My name's Lilo by the way." Lilo said

"Nice to meet you Lilo. I'm Nina, and this is Donald and Goofy." Nina said. The duo waved at Lilo and she waved back.

"Donald? Goofy?" said a voice from what they thought to be the kitchen. There was a flash of blue, and Nina was suddenly on the floor being licked to death by some blue thing.

"Get him off!" Nina laughed. "He's tickling me!!" The blue thing then just sat on Nina's stomach and looked at her.

"You're not Sora." it said

"No I'm not. I'm his daughter!" Nina said. "And who are..." Nina realized who this thing was. "You're Stitch! You're cuter in person!!" Nina scooped Stitch up in a hug. Stitch began hugging her, or squeezing her to death.

"Can't breath!" she said. Stitch let go, and Nina began breathing again.

"Sorry. Into kitchen! Fresh toast!" Stitch said, walking into the kitchen. Nina, Donald, and Goofy just looked at him dumfounded.

"Huh?" they said.

"Stitch is sorry, so he's giving you fresh toast in the kitchen." Lilo said

"OOOOH." the trio said in unison. They walked into the kitchen, and couldn't believe their eyes!

"Aliens!" Nina yelled

"Aliens?" Donald yelled

"**ALIENS**!!" Goofy yelled

"Dog man!!" said one of them

"Duck man!" said the other

"AAAH!! said the trio

"AAAH!" said the aliens.(all together now)

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**" they all yelled in unison... again.

"Hi Jumba and Pleakley." Lilo said.

"What?" Nina asked

"This is part of my ohanna, Jumba and Pleakley." Lilo said

"Oh. What's ohanna mean?" Goofy said

"Ohanna means family." Stitch said. "Family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten."

"OOOOH." the trio said in unison... once again.

"Sorry we scared you." Nina said to the two aliens

"Likewise." said the big one with four eyes.

"Can you get off?" Donald asked

"Ducky say what?" Nina asked

"He wants us to get off." Goofy said. Nina examined what he meant when he spoke, and realized she was holding onto Goofy, who was holding onto her, and Donald was holding them.

"Oh." Nina said jumping off. Goofy followed suit, and they approached the aliens.

"I'm Nina, and this is Donald, and Goofy." Nina said. The big one shook Nina's hand.

"I am Doctor Jumba Jukiba, evil genius." Jumba said. Nina smiled and whispered to Goofy.

"Is that good, or bad?"

"I'm Pleakley!" said the other one. He was yellow with one big eye, and he shook Nina's hand too.

"Lilo, you're getting late." said a young woman who walked into the room. She looked a lot like Lilo, only taller and more mature.

"This is my big sister Nani." Lilo said

"Late for what?" Donald asked

"Hula practice." Lilo said. "We'll take the hover car."

"Hover car?" Goofy asked

"Only if you can find it." Nani said. Lilo and Stitch smiled at each other before running out of the house.

"They'll never find it." Nani said sitting at a table. "I made sure that I hid it..."

"Thanks Nani!" Lilo said from outside. They looked out the window to see Lilo and Stitch in a red hover car, and then they flew away.

"Shall we follow them guys?" Nina asked

"Yes, lets!" Goofy and Donald said at the same time. They rushed out the door and the chase was on!


	18. Door to the Light

chapter 18

Maleficent was watching the trio running after Lilo and Stitch in her lair. A figure approached.

"Are there any villains on this world?" she asked

"Sorry, but I looked everywhere, but there isn't a villain on that world." Pete said

"Very well. Release the heartless upon that world. We must find the keyhole, be it with assistance or not." Maleficent said. "Oh, and how is he?"

"He's tough, of course, but real tough. He just keeps rememberin'!" Pete said

"Keep trying! He has to forget for my plan to work." Maleficent yelled

"I am trying!" Pete said, in a somewhat whinny voice.

"Then try harder." Maleficent growled. Pete retreated to work on the person he was trying to make forget, while Maleficent watched the gang.

-----------------------------------

"Come on guys hurry up!" Nina said laughing. They were chasing after Lilo and Stitch. Suddenly, Nina tripped on something.

"Nina!! Heartless!!" she heard Goofy yell. Nina jumped out and pulled out her keyblade.

"Where?" she asked as they approached.

"You're standing on it!" Donald said, pointing down at the shadow under her right foot.

"I'm what?" Nina asked. Then she felt movement under her foot. She rushed off of it and stabbed it straight through. Just when she did that, soldiers appeared all around them, they were surrounded. They began fighting and slashing the many soldiers. It wasn't that many, just five.

"Well, that was unexpected." Nina said

"Yeah, back at Green Lake, it was like the heartless were waiting to show themselves." Goofy said

"This is very strange." Donald said

"I think somebody was in control of the heartless there, but here they've been unleashed. We better catch up with Lilo." Nina said. The three began running, and all fell on top of each other when, Nina tripped on a bush. But they saw a red hover car out front of a little building, so they smiled, got off of each other and went in. The room was empty, save for a little stage at the front of it, and in front of it was a big man, a bunch of girls in hula outfits, including Lilo. Lilo seemed alone even though there were girls around her.

"Lilo," Nina said as she walked up to the small girl, "Are you okay?" Lilo looked up at Nina before looking back down.

"Their mom's are all gonna help them with their hula they have to make." Lilo said

"What's the problem with that?" Donald asked. Lilo turned away from the duck and closed her eyes.

"Oh." Donald said. Nina and Goofy glared daggers at Donald for saying that. The man they saw by the stage came close.

"Lilo, may l speak with you?" he asked. Lilo looked at her friends before meeting the man. When Lilo left, Nina clonked Donald on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" He yelled

"Why'd you have to make Lilo sad?!" Nina said

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Donald said with his hands raised in defense.

"Not everybody has a mother." Goofy said. The day soon passed and Nina and the gang went outside, when a red haired girl came up to them.

"Hey, Lilo. Maybe your dog can take a picture of me when I win the competition." said the girl

"How do you know you'll win?" Lilo asked

"It's pretty well known that I'm the best dancer in the seven-year-old division." the girl said

"I don't know. I think maybe l can win." Lilo said with a smile

"Hello? You're a stinky dancer, and anything you come up with will be stinky." Stitch held Lilo's arm as she looked ready to beat the girl into a pulp.

"This isn't good." Goofy said

"You'll never be like your mom. Never." the girl said. Everyone gasped, and Stitch let go of Lilo's arm.

"Okay!" Stitch said

"That's it!!" Lilo said

"Smile!" Stitch pulled out a camera and began taking pictures. The pictures he took had Lilo jumping on the girl, Nina trying to pull Lilo off the girl, the girl biting Nina's arm by mistake, Goofy and Donald holding back Nina when she brought out her keyblade, of Stitch smiling with Lilo and the girl fighting and Nina pounding Goofy and Donald in the background, and of the man they met before.

"As you can see, there was a little disagreement... again." he said, as he showed Nani the photos.

"That girl had sharp teeth." Nina said, rubbing the part of her arm the girl bit.

"Next time, you flush the evidence." Lilo said

"Whoosh." Stitch said imitating a toilet.

"I'm sure that Lilo is sorry about what she did to Myrtle and she didn't mean what she did." Nani said

"I am sorry, but I did mean it." Lilo said

"Lilo." Nani said

"Next time, Myrtle's going down! She's going way down!!" Lilo said

"No more pro-wrestling for you young lady." Nani said. After the talk with the guy, Lilo and Stitch retreated to their room to figure out a hula for some competition. Nina, Goofy and Donald wander out of the house to the spaceship in the backyard.

"Wow! This place is HUGE!" Nina said, a bit surprised when she heard an echo. Donald was looking at all the beakers of every shape and size, Goofy found the kitchen and began chowing down, and Nina looked up at the big computer screen. She looked at it until she decided to press a light green button. The screen lit up and the computer hummed to life.

"Wow. This ship might make even better time space traveling than the gummi!" Nina said, browsing the operating files of the ship. "What's this?" She clicked on a file that was in the shape of a keyhole. On the screen came a window that had Door to the light as the title.

"Guys, you might want to look at this." Nina said. Donald came up and looked at it.

"What does it mean?" he asked

"I, I don't know. It's so strange. Why would Jumba have a file that has research notes on the door to the light?" Nina asked

"Because the door to the light might have ultimate power behind it." Jumba said, scaring the trio when goofy came in.

"When I heard about the door, all I could think of is power it might wield. But the more I searched, the more I discovered that it could never be found." Jumba said shaking his head

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked. Jumba walked over to the computer and pressed some buttons. Then on the screen appeared a map of all the worlds and a little red dotted line going from some and little dots on the worlds too.

"I discovered a way to trace and find the door, but discovered it is always in motion." Jumba said. "At one point it was here on Destiny Island, but then traces of it were found on all these worlds. A large amount was found on Neverland. For a moment it was lost, but then was moved to Radiant Garden. Then it was here in Traverse town, then here." Jumba pointed to what was like a thorn and a black hole combined.

"The End of the world." the trio said in unison.

"Then, the walls the heartless destroyed, and the door's location was lost." Jumba said. "It did at one point apppear on Destiny Island again, but it was only for a moment."

"Is there any way to track down where the door is going to be next?" Donald asked

"It could take years to create a door tracker, I'm sorry to say." Jumba said

"It's family Fun time!!!!!!" Rang Nani's voice throughout the whole ship.

"I suggest we go before bigger girl gets mad." Jumba said. Goofy and Donald followed, but Nina stayed behind and looked at the map. As she looked at the lines, she thought only one thing...

_How can a door move?_


	19. Glitch in Stitch

chapter 19

Everybody sat on the couch waiting for the movie.

"Are we having fun?" Nani asked, with a sickeningly sweet tone. Everybody grew huge smiles and just said yes. Nani brought in a bunch of bowls that had food that looked wierd. A few minutes later, everybody got comfortable and were watching the movie, but nobody noticed the strange spasms Stitch was having. It started small and annoying, but then he suddenly lashed out. That was when they noticed. Stitch was up against a wall panting like he ran a mile.

"You okay Stitch?" Lilo asked. His eyes turned bright green and he tried to attck Lilo, but was blocked by Nina's keyblade. Stitch was chewing on it when Nina lashed her keyblade to make him get off. He flew off and crashed into the wall behind the couch.

"Gawrsh, is he all right?" Goofy asked

"I dunno." Donald and Nina said simultaneously. They then watched as Jumba rushed out of the house, Pleakley following.

"Shall we follow him to find out what's up?" Nina asked

"Lets!" Donald and Goofy said. They followed the duo out to the ship.

"Jumba! Jumba! Slow down!" Pleakley said. "Include me. Include me!"

"Include all of us!" Nina said

"What's wrong with Stitch?" Donald asked

"Are you a witch?" Nina asked

"He asked what was wrong with Stitch." Goofy said

"Thanks Goofy." Nina said. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

"When Stitch's atoms were charging, something went wrong. Guards came to arrest me and take my little monstrosity. They pulled the plug before his atoms were fully charged." Jumba said

"Wow, that's really really... bad." Pleakley said. Donald, Goofy, Jumba, and Nina just looked at Pleakley.

"You think?" they all said in creepily unison. Pleakley winced under their eyes.

"Well, you can fix him, can't you?" Pleakley asked

"Stitch can't die. He's too fluffy and cute to die!" Nina said. Donald looked up at her oddly.

"I must! Or else..." Jumba said. "Nina, Donald, and Goofy. You all must take care to watch over Stitch while he's with little girl. If he has an attack like in the house, he could hurt, or even kill her."

"We'll do our best!" Goofy said, before giving a salute. Then he went running out to the house. Nina and Donald rolled their eyes at Goofy's antics.

"Without alien technology, I'll have to use modern Earth technology to build an atom charger." Jumba said punching in things on the keyboard. Images of toasters, bike handles, blenders, and many other household stuff appeared on the screen. A little piece of paper printed out and Jumba snatched it up before turning to Pleakley.

"Pleakley, can you get items on list?" he asked giving the list to the one eyed alien. He scanned what was on it before growing serious.

"I'll do my best!" Pleakley said, before running to the house. Nina and Donald rolled their eyes once again.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Donald asked Jumba. The evil genius sighed at the keyboard.

"The only thing we could do is build the charger, and hope we can save 626 before it's too late." he said, turning to the two. "Until then, not much we can do till morning." Donald looked up at the silent girl.

"We should go to bed." he said. Nina's eyes grew wide as she jumped back and held her head.

"No way are you shaving my head!" she nearly shouted. Jumba chuckled while Donald smacked himself in the forehead.

"He was suggesting the idea of bedtime for you." Jumba said. Nina relaxed her stiff joints and just stood there.

"Oh." she said. "Right. I have got to learn what you say." She chuckled as hey all went to bed, but Nina knew they had to save Stitch. Time was of the essence.


	20. Crazy in Kuai'i

chapter 20

The trio made there way into the kitchen the next morning, looking for Lilo and Stitch.

"Where are they?" Donald asked. Nina rubbed her eyes and looked at the kitchen.

"Where are they?" she asked

"The little terror and Lilo? They left." Pleakley said from behind his magazine.

"Any chance of you telling us where they went?" Nina asked

"I'm afraid I can't. You see I'm on the mission Jumba gave me last night." Pleakley said

"If you told us where Lilo and Stitch are, we'd be able to go on our mission." Donald said

"...What?" Nina asked slowly. Donald smacked his forehead.

"Hmm. They went to spots where Elvis visited, saying something about 'hula inspiration through the king'." Pleakley said

"Gawrsh! thanks for the help!" Goofy said. They all soon left the house. Walking on the path to the town, they had their weapons out, just in case.

"Be on your guard guys. Who knows when a heartless is about to show up!" Nina said. With that, a squadron of heartless showed up. There were five shadows, five soldiers, and leading them was a new one. It was a tall shadow that seemed to have a mop of blond hair with streaks of green in it, purple trunks, yellow flip flops, and a purple surfboard with green and yellow tribal designs and the heartless symbol in the middle of it. It is called _Wave Thrasher_.

"That was fast." Donald said

"Ducky say what?" Nina asked. They began fighting, the wave thrasher swinging his surfboard around.

"Why are these things so hard to beat?!" Nina asked between whacking the wave thrasher. When she finished speaking, she was smacked upside the head with the surfboard. She spun around and grabbed onto Donald and Goofy, who began spinning with her.

"**Trinity limit!**" they yelled in unison. They began fighting while holding onto each other and for the finale, Goofy was on the bottom of the spinning group, Donald on top of him, wand at the ready, and Nina on top, flailing the keyblade. When it ended, the group stood proud of their victory over the squadron. Proud, and very disoriented, moving and acting as if they were drunk.

"Donald, we're done with the limit. Stop spinning." Nina said, laying down.

"I'm not moving." Donald said, leaning on a tree.

"Ha ha! Good one duck boy!" Nina said. "Where's Goofy?" Goofy raised and waved his hand from his position flat on the ground.

"Here!" he said

"Thank you Elvis!" they heard a couple voice yell in the distance.

"That was Lilo and Stitch!" Nina said getting up. "Come on!" Nina fell flat on her face. "We have to help them!" She tried getting up again, only to fall again. "Third time's the charm." She then tried crawling, but was stopped short when Donald and Goofy fell on top of her in their attempts to stand up.

"Okay. This ain't working for us." Nina grumbled. Donald and Goofy groaned in agreement.

"I got an idea, it might be a bit drastic though." Nina said. "You in?"

"Pretty colors." Donald said, looking up at the clouds.

"Try a worth." Goofy said. Nina sighed before grabbing her keyblade and plunging it into the ground. Large branches sprouted and grabbed the trio, then soon threw them half across the island.

"Yaaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" They all yelled in unison as they skidded to a stop in front of Lilo and Stitch. the two looked won at the three and Nina got up and looked down at Lilo, staggering her feet a bit.

"Piece of cake!" she said, putting her hands on her hips, before falling on her back unconscious.

-------------------------------------------

Nina, Donald, and Goofy slowly started to wake.

"My head. I feel like I got whacked by a surfboard." Nina said, holding her pounding head.

"You did." Donald said

"... Huh?" Nina asked

"You got whacked in the head by a surfboard by a heartless called Wave Thrasher." Goofy said

"Oh." Nina said, realization washing over her. Especially the realization of who they met before she fainted.

"Where's Lilo? Where's Stitch? How'd we get here? What's the meaning of life, the universe, and everything?" Nina asked, getting up and pacing around the room. Jumba soon entered.

"The little girl is in her room making a hula dance. 626 is helping little girl. Little girl called us to come and take you three back to home. Meaning of life is 42, even though there are a few who feel it is actually 43." Jumba said

"Oh." Nina said, calming down. "Thanks!" Nina rushed up the stairs to Lilo's room to find Jumba was right. They saw Lilo doing hula dances, and Stitch copying them as well.

"All clear!" Nina called down to her friends. She looked back at Lilo and Stitch to see they stopped and were staring straight at her, questioningly.

"Uh..." Nina said. "Carry on!" She closed the door and ran back down stairs to her friends.

"Stitch isn't having an attack, and Lilo looks pretty safe and unharmed." Nina said

"I'm back!" Pleakley said, coming into the room, holding a pair of bicycle handles with pink fringe on the ends over his head. Then the weight became overwhelming and he fell back, falling all the way on the stairs, passing Nani while she was coming home from work.

"I don't want to know." Nani said. When she climbed the stairs back into the house and got situated, a resounding boom sounded and shook the whole house.

"Okay," she said, "maybe I _do_ want to know."


	21. Unwanted

Chapter 21

"I told you that wire is attached to the green one!" Jumba said after the explosion of the prototype of the atom charger.

"I thought you said pink. My bad!" Nina said.

"We cannot complete the machine until we have all our materials anyway." Jumba said

"I know but... I just..." Nina said

"We'll save Stitch." Donald said

"Huh?" Nina asked. Donald brought at his wand and was about to jump up and smack Nina across the face before Goofy scooped him and and carried him, kicking and screaming, across the ship.

"Jumba? Nina? What is going on in there?" They all heard Nani

"Uh oh." Goofy said. "What're we gonna do?"

"I got it!" Nina said, running up to the door Nani was behind, keyblade at the ready.

"Open the door at my signal." she said. "Steady..." the keyblade was raised over her head, "Now!" The doors slid open revealing Nani and when she opened her mouth, Nina beat her to the punch.

"Time!" she yelled. Nani was surrounded by green and froze in time.

"Oh. What an intriguing ability that is." Jumba said

"Thanks. Let's get her inside the house." Nina said. She grabbed Nani and with the help of Goofy and Jumba began carrying her to the house.

"Wha- What's going on?" Nani said, breaking out of her frozen state.

"Oh no!" Nina said

"Stop!" Donald yelled. Nani was once again surrounded by green and was once again frozen in time.

"Phew. That was close. Thanks Donald." Nina said, disbelieving what she just said. They eventually made it in the house and gently laid Nani on the couch. Lilo and Stitch ran out of the house carrying a bag of who knows what while they were there. Goofy closed her eyes to make it look like she was dreaming.

"What are you lolos..." Nani caught her self as she sat up. "How?"

"You were dreaming, talking about an explosion in the backyard." Nina said.

"It was all a dream? Ah." Nani fell back on the couch. "I need a vacation from aliens and giant keys."

"Yeah." Nina said, feeling a bit dejected. "Bye. Wait where did Lilo go?" She asked, a bit curious as to where the little hula girl went.

"She told me she'd leave around this time to practice her hula at the place you went to earlier." Nani said

"Thank you!" Goofy said. The trio ran out of the house, running in the direction where the hula place was. They reached it soon enough, but before they opened the doors a scream was heard within.

"That doesn't sound good." Goofy said. They went in to see the girls cowering in a corner, Lilo up on the stage with what looked like a tiki hat on her head, and in front of them all was Stitch. His eyes were glowing green.

"Donald, Goofy, get everybody out of here." Nina said, her keyblade pointing at Stitch. "Now!" Wile the two were getting everybody out, Nina and Stitch slowly circled each other, baiting the other to make the first move. Stitch jumped at Nina, but as best as she could, her moves were synchronized with his. That is until he caught her arm with his claws. They dug deep leaving three bleeding gashes on her right arm, just above the inside of her elbow. Nina held it, only to receive a kick in the jaw that threw her back into a wall.

"I'm gonna remember that Stitch." Nina said, holding her jaw with her left arm. Stitch cackled evilly at the young keyblader. She got to her feet and while Stitch was running to her, she ran to Stitch and jumped over him. He was so close to hitting the wall, but skidded to a stop just before that moment came. He turned and growled dangerously at Nina. Taking a running start he jumped at Nina, claws out and ready. She held her keyblade to block the blow, but the force caused her to fall on the ground. Shewas on her back as Stitch was Chewing on her keyblade. Nina lashed her keyblade outward sending Stitch into a wall. With a snarl, he ran and jumped at Nina.

"STOP!" Nina yelled, moving her keyblade in front of her and clenching her eyes shut. She opened them to see Stitch frozen in midair, mouth hanging open, claws shining.

"Sorry." she whispered before beating the snot out of him while he was still floating. "Heal!" she said raising her keyblade high above herself. the flowers appeared and sprinkled light down from above her. She looked to her left arm to see the gashes gone, and her jaw felt absolutely fine. Then Stitch fell to the ground. He moaned and shook his head before looking up at Nina, his eyes back to normal.

"Nina?" he asked

"Yeah, it's me." she said

"I... did bad... didn't I?" he asked. Nina knelt down in front of him gently stroking the left side of his face.

"Yeah." she said. Stitch looked down, ashamed of himself. He was surprised and comforted when Nina wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close into a hug. She knew what his problem was, and she can tell he did too.

"We're trying to find out how to make the badness go away, and we will find out how. I promise." Nina said, hugging him tightly. She lifted him up and carried him outside to see the other girls and Kumo leaving, while Lilo was on a step with Donald and Goofy at her sides.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked, coming in front of Lilo. She looked up and glared when she saw Stitch.

"Because of Stitch I'm not allowed to rehears my hula here!" Lilo said, standing and pointing at the blue ball of fur in question. "You've ruining everything! I don't ever wanna talk to you ever again!" Lilo then stormed off towards her house. Nina felt Stitch nuzzle closer to her. She looked down to see sparkling flecks near his eyes. She held him closer when she realized he was crying.

"Go ahead guys. I'll meet you at the base later." Nina said. All she needed was a moment alone with Stitch.


	22. Plotting

Chapter 22

"None of you know what it was like." Nina said, back at their base of operations. She brought Stitch home, convincing him that they would fix him if it was the last thing they were gonna do. She leaned on a part of the computer concil that didn't have any buttons, holding a monkey wrench.

"I am sure we will believe what it was like if you told us." Jumba said, working on the machine a safe distanceaway in case it exploded.

"He looked so heart broken. When he looked up at me with those big eyes of his, I felt like crying." Nina said, getting up from where she was and walked over to where the machine was being worked on by Jumba, Goofy, Donald and Pleakley. "Is there any way we can work faster?!" Her yell startled everyone.

"You shouldn't yell at us." Goofy said

"Yeah! It's not nice!" Donald agreed

"It's just rude, actually." Pleakley said

"I know, I know. I just..." Nina said. "Like I said. None of you know what it was like when he looked at me the way he did."

--

Maleficent looked down at the group as a predator looked at it's prey.

"So pathetic. So naive. Unknowing of what I have planned." Maleficent said, running her hand over the green orb. She felt two more presences in the long room, hearing footsteps coming from the doorway.

"Interesting. You came here without an alarm being raised." Maleficent said. "What's surprising is that you haven't been killed by the heartless." The figures approached. She turned to see them in dark suits that had purple, black, yellow and green on them. The one on the right had a purple jacket with yellow and green the sleeves being yellow, black, and green with a large black streak almost like a lightning bolt. They both also had purple fingerless gloves. The one on her left had a purple jacket with a black ad green stripe, while the sleeves were Black, purple, and yellow with the black line streaking all over the place. One more thing they had in common was on their chests was what looked like a squiggled backwards S.

"We thank you for the compliments, but if we wanted them, we would've asked witch." the one on her right said

"My what a tongue you have for someone so small." Maleficent moved forward to touch her cheek, but received a shook that made her pull her hand back.

"Why you little--" Maleficent said, conjuring a black orb in her shocked hand. The girl brought out her right hand that coursed with lightning.

"Dren!" the one on her left said, holding her arm up and looking at her friend. Dren lowered her arm, the lightning disappearing.

"Who are you two girls?" Maleficent asked. They removed their hoods to reveal blond hair that barely touched the right girls shoulders and brown hair that went down to just above the knees of Dren. The most unexpected surprising thing though were their eyes: As yellow as a heartless'.

"We are half-ters." the blond girl said. "Halves of our true selves. My name is Xeewjl and this is Drenthux."

"Half-ters?" Maleficent repeated

"Yes. Half-ters, you witch." Drenthux said. "That's what this symbol mean." she pointed to the pink symbol. "It's half of a heart! I thought you were smart." Xeewjl could almost see the anger radiating from Maleficent.

"Drenthux! Control that temper before it gets you killed!" Xeewjl said

"The witch wouldn't kill us, we're too valuable." Drenthux said

"What about _me_? I can kill you in a second before you realized what happened!" Xeewjl said, earning a laugh and a glare from Drenthux.

"You can't touch me, so much as kill me!" Drenthux said

"Enough!" Maleficent yelled, causing the two to stop their bikkering and stare at her. "Why are you two here?"

"We want to be whole." Xeewjl said. "Ever since we awoke on strange and different worlds, we've been searching for what would make us whole."

"And what would make you whole once again?" Maleficent asked

"The other half of our hearts and souls." Xeewjl said. "You see, when our bodies split in a heartless raid, instead of turning into a full nobody or full heartless, our souls and hearts split in half. It caused one half to be more of a nobody with the ruthlessness of a heartless, and the other half to be more on the heartless side while being inexplicably... kind."

"It's stupid." Drenthux said. "A person split in half has an equal amount of kindness and hate. The nobody halves have the hate, while the heartless have the kindness. Most times it's the other way around. Unfortunately, we are not part of the majority."

"I can tell. Why come here though?" Maleficent asked

"We can sense our heartless. There were so many here, we thought we felt our own amongst your large and expanding phalanx." Xeewjl said.

"Why would you be valuable to me?" Maleficent asked

"Why must you ask so many questions?! We're not like normal nobodies. We're stronger than that and we'll exchange our other halfs for service."

"Drenthux!" Xeewjl yelled

"It was your idea!" Drenthux yelled at the same volume.

"Hmm..." Maleficent said, smiling her wicked smile behind her cloaked face. "I see. But there is the problem with a girl who wields a weapon called the keyblade."

"Keyblade?" Xeewjl asked

"What are you talking about?!" Drenthux yelled

"She can be considered a murderer of heartless. If she sees your other halves, she will most likely kill them, and they will be lost forever."

"What?! I'll kill her! I'll kill that little keyblade skag!" Drenthux said

"Dren! Language!" Xeewjl said

"It's them!" Pete said, coming in through a portal. "They're the ones who broke through the gate and killed all the heartless before an alarm was raised!" He held two clawed fingers in his mouth and let out a long whistle. Suddenly, all around the two girls, erupted a sea of a thousand shadow heartless. They stood back to back, their arms held akimbo.

"Bet I can beat 500 before you." Xeewjl said, back to back with her friend. She summoned a purple sword with what looked like a gun tied to it with a red cloth type of thing.

"You're on." Drenthux said with a wicked smile. She summoned two swords. One was purple with bits of gray with a guard like a thunder cloud, while the other was the same color with yellow and a guard like lightning. They stood in silence before the half-ters lunged forward into the fray. Xeewjl used her weapon and Maleficent saw that it was more like a purple and older version of a gunblade as she slashed at some shadows and shot at others. Drenthux had a power of her own. Lightning coursed through her arms, through the swords, making the smallest slash effective and powerful.

"My." Maleficent said, smiling her wicked grin. "They'll be very useful." Soon the battle ended.

"Ha! 50 heartless, before you!" Xeewjl said

"I counted 49." Drenthux said

"Oh yeah? Well," Xeewjl paused to stab a shadow that appeared right next to her. "that makes 50." Their oncoming argument was interrupted by the sound of a slow clap. Thet looked to see Maleficent doing the action.

"Bravo girls." Maleficent said. "Dren, you were right. You two are too valuable."

"Told ya so." Drenthux said, crossing her arms a smug grin plastered on her face.

"That... was one thousand... _One Thousand_, heartless!" Pete said, shocked beyond all belief. "They ripped through them like tissue paper!!"

"Silence." Maleficent growled. "We will use them to our advantage. And when the time comes, and their usefulness ends, we end them." A large slice appeared next to the two, with another one crossing it. It opened and Xeewjl and Drenthux walked through it. It closed behind them.

"We help you fight this... key girl..." Drenthux said

"You help find our heartless halves. Deal?" Xeewjl said as she and Drenthux held out their hands. Maleficent smiled her wicked and grasped Xeewjl's hand in hers while Pete grabbed Drenthux's.

"Deal." Maleficent said, shaking the half-ters hand. Pete watched the shaking and didn't notice Dren's glare until a large shock ran up his arm. He pulled it away and the two had a glare match.

"You two must cooperate." Maleficent said. "For now, we work together."

"Yeah," Drenthux said, "for now."

* * *

Thunder: It's pronounced Zoo-Juh-L


	23. Surprise

TBP: Ack! Too long since last update! WAAAAAY too long!

* * *

Chapter 23

It had been a few days since Stitch big attack at the hula dance hall. Morning was coming up, waking everybody up. Nina lazily made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning everyone." she said at the kitchen's doorway. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, open mouthed at Nina. Donald was the first to laugh. Then Goofy followed. Then Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, then Lilo.

"What's so funny?" Nina asked

"It's just--" Nani cut herself off with her laughter, then picked up a fraying pan, reflecting Nina's image.

"AH!" She said, almost jumping back. She looked at herself in the pan and saw her hair was more of an afro. Her scream caused more laughter to erupt.

"Man. I left my hairbrush back on Destiny Island." she said, trying to smooth her hair into spikes, but with a twang, they always went back to poofy again. Stitch came in and saw Nina's predicament. He climbed up the wall until he was next to Nina. Then he spit in his hands and rubbed it all over Nina's head, making the spikes in her hair. When he was done, Nina stood awestruck with a hint of disgust on her face.

"Ta da!" he said, holding his arms out.

"Th- Thanks Stitch. I'm going to go outside now." she said, walking away. When she was out the front door, she tried messing up her hair again to get the Stitch spit out.

"Soooooo gross!" she moaned walking down the stairs. "Spit hair gel..." She noticed something appearing in front of her. It was a white shining X.

"What the..." She said. Then the X became dark and turned into a swirling portal. Out of the portal came a girl With long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail and yellow eyes wearing a purple jacket with yellow and green the sleeves being yellow, black, and green with a large black streak almost like a lightning bolt with purple fingerless gloves on her hands. On her chest was what looked like a backward S. Nina wasn't sure of what to make of this girl, so she stood in a battle position with her keyblade out and ready for anything.

"You're the keyblade girl?" she asked

"Uh duh." Nina said, pointing at her weapon of choice. "And you are..."

"Drenthux. The one who'll be getting rid of you, once and for all." Drenthux said. She held out her hands and summoned two swords with dark purple blades. One of them had a handle like electricity dancing around her hand while the other was like a storm cloud, dark and ominous.

"Nina, where are y--Nina!" Came Goofy's surprised cry. He jumped down from the stairs with Donald right behind him and were coming to fight Drenthux.

"No no no." Drenthux said, smirking and holding up her hand. It shined a black glow for a moment, then she lowered it and summoned her sword for that hand. Donald and Goofy were running to Nina but then were thrown back as if they hit a wall, Nina watching.

"Guys?" she asked, running to where they crashed, crashing into it herself. She ran her hands over it and realized just what it was.

"A forcefield?" she said

"Yeah, a forcefield!" Drenthux almost yelled. "I want this fight to be between you and me only. No friends at all." Drenthux took a fighting stance and was ready for Nina and whatever she had. Turning around, Nina sighed and took her own stance.

"Okay then." she said before charging forward. She swung her keyblade to smack Drenthux in the jaw, but then Drenthux used her momentum to spin back around and slash at Nina three times before she was able to block it. Those three strikes were almost enough to kill her, but trying to block all of Drenthux's moves was too much to stop and heal, or even pull out the time spell. With one good hit, she was able to push Drenthux away a few feet, even though her move was blocked. It gave her enough time for one spell.

"Heal." she said, raising her keyblade above her. When the magical glow around her dissipated, Drenthux struck and kept striking until she had a hit. Blocking all the moves made Nina fall to her back. Soon, they were at a standstill. Both of them with their blades locked, pushing at each other, no one giving the other an inch.

"Why are you fighting me?" Nina asked, though her voice was strained. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing yet!" Drenthux said. "But you will. You will do it to me like your father did before." Drenthux took this as the time to show her powers. Nina felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. Crying out in pain she fell back on the forcefield. Leaning on it, she sat and panted, looking back to see Goofy and Donald cheering for her. But they weren't cheering, they were yelling for Nina to look out. They watched as Drenthux over to a far edge of the forcefield, her swords cackling with electricity.

"Here's a little shocker for you!" Drenthux yelled. Nina saw just in time and jumped off the ground when Drenthux plunged her swords in the earth. It glowed and sparked for a moment, but by the time gravity took hold and Nina stood on the ground it stopped. Drenthux growled and brought her hands together. Sparks began dancing all around them. When she pulled her hands apart, she rushed at Nina, clawing at the keyblade girl, when she held the magical weapon, the light surrounded Nina and she was electrocuted.

"AAAAAUGH!" She yelled as the lightning stopped and she fell to her knees. Drenthux snickered as she summoned her swords in her hands once again.

"This is the end for you, key girl." Drenthux said, bringing both her swords up to impale Nina. Then Nina took the chance and kept hitting Drenthux with everything she had. Standing back away from Nina, Drenthux felt something dribbling out of her mouth. She rubbed the substance with her hand to see it was black goo that she had for blood. Gasping she glared at Nina and ran to her, but Nina got low and kicked Drenthux's shins, making her lose her momentum and fall over Nina and skids to a stop flat on her face. Shaking the sand off, Drenthux spun around to attack, but with one good hit from the keyblade, fell to the ground holding her sides, her blood dripping out of her mouth still. Nina held her keyblade out, pointed at Drenthux.

"Had enough?" she asked. She heard the sound of a portal opened and turned to see one with a girl looking like Drenthux, but with short blond hair, come through it. She stopped just in front of it and put her hands on her hips, focusing only on Drenthux.

"I cannot leave you alone for a minute Dren!" she said. Drenthux forced herself to her feet while glaring daggers at the other girl.

"It's not me who should be punished Xeewjl, it's her!" she yelled, pointing at Nina. Said keyblade wielder moved away from the two to let them have their moment. The one called Xeewjl approached Drenthux, crossing her arms.

"You are in so much trouble." she said

"Just heal me and get me out of here." Drenthux growled. Xeewjl held out her hand which glowed dark green. The glow encompassed Drenthux and when it dissipated, Dren got up and went through the portal. Xeewjl made to follow her, but stopped just before leaving, looking at Nina.

"She hates you for murdering heartless. They may steal peoples heart but in a way they're still alive." she said. Nina was shocked by this.

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Nina said

"You ever see a heartless with a symbol like this..." Xeewjl pointed at her chest where the same symbol Drenthux had rested, "give it mercy. But if you kill it..." Xeewjl summoned a small purple sword with a pistol attached to it via a red cloth, "you'll see no mercy from me."

"Uh..." Nina said, unsure of her next words being at the end of a weird form of a gunblade. "Okay."

"Good." Xeewjl said, pulling back the hammer and firing the pistol.

"AAAAAH!" Nina yelled as she felt the bullet rip into her skin and sear the flesh it touched. Holding her arm, she sank to her knees.

"Consider that a warning should you cross me, Drenthux, or the one we serve." Xeewjl said, disappearing into the portal. When the portal vanished, so did the forcefield, which meant Donald and Goofy running up to her, fussing about her shot wound. But she kept staring ahead, intrigued by what had just happened.

"Guys? Do we... murder heartless?" she asked as she was propped up on her feet and being led back up to the house. Donald and Goofy looked at eachother before looking back at Nina.

"Gawrsh Nina, why're you asking that?" Goofy asked

"I dunno, it's just... Never mind." Nina said, letting the conversation end. She wanted to tell them about what Xeewjl said, but not now. Now she had a gunshot wound to be looked at.


	24. Arm wrestle

TBP: *blows on her story and sees a large cloud of dust come off*

* * *

Chapter 24

"Ow. Ow OW! Stop touching it!" Nina yelled

"Hmm, damage done is worse than expected."Jumba said, looking over Nina's arm in a large microscpe that displayed what he saw on two large screens. One showed how her wound looked on the outside, the other was an x-rayed version. In the x-rayed version there was a small chunk of bone missing from the edge of Nina's arm bone. There also was a large crack that accompanied the missing piece.

"It looks horrible." Goofy said. Donald came over to her arm and tapped on it with his wand. Nina yelled and held onto the injured spot falling off the chair and onto the ground.

"Man, that huuuurts!" she groaned. Donald looked confused. He looked at his wand and cast a small fire spell. A little puff of flame came out of the end. He looked over at Nina before aiming his wand at her. She yelled out in pain holding her arm when he did the deed.

"Donald stop helping!" Nina nearly screamed. Donald sighed, putting his wand down on a table.

"It's a curse." he said. "Can't be cured with my magic."

"How are we gunna heal Nina then? Don't curses last forever?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"I'm cursed?! Great. Perfect. Wonderful." Nina said.

"Wound should heal with time. Bone crack may take longer." Jumba said

"How long? I'm right handed, and stink with my left hand." Nina said

"A few weeks, months, a year at the most."

---------------------------------

"Are you sure nothing can be done?" Nina asked

"Bandages may help..." Jumba said. Xeewjl chuckled as she watched them talk about her work in a glowing green orb.

"And you say I'm terrible." Drenthux said as Xeewjl chuckled darkly at Nina's pain.

"The curse is temporary and will last for the next few hours." Xeewjl said. "Should be enough time for whatever the witch Maleficent wants to happen, happens."

"Why do we work for her anyway? With our strengths, we can make that witch feel sorry for ever being born!" Drenthux said, her hands sparking with electricity.

"Because we need her as much as she needs us. With her controlling the heartless, we have a chance to become whole. And with us doing her dirty work, it only means we get closer to her." Xeewjl said

"What about when we're done with her?" Drenthux asked

"Use your imagination." Xeewjl sighed. She got to her feet and walked out of their room, leaving Drenthux to watch the happenings in the orb.

----------------------------------

Nina walked back to Lilo's house, her arm bandaged up and Donald and Goofy following behind her.

"Gotta remember those girls. Drenthux is like some electric powered girl, Xeewjl has cursed bullets." Nina said. Then she stopped, four heartless soldiers appearing in front of the group.

"Ah, great." Nina said, summoning the keyblade. When she held it in her right hand, a jolt coursed through her entire arm, making her drop the legendary weapon. When she knelt down to retrieve it, the heatless moved in front of it. Goofy stood in Front of Nina, holding off whatever blows the heartless dealt.

"I think we should be retreating now!" Goofy said, wheeling around to smack back a couple heartless. A small brigade materialized in their former spots.

"Stop!" Nina said, holding out her right hand to the heartless. They were surrounded in a dark green glow before they stopped midair. She then ran out from behind Goofy to punch at them continuously. When time returned to normal she raised right her hand in the air and summoned lightning to kill them all.

"... Wow." Donald said, amazed that her magic still worked.

------------------------------------

"... Wha?" Drenthux said, amazed at what just happened. She then caught a curse and threw it at a nearby shadow heartless. It writhed in pain on the ground. She looked back to see Xeewjl, furious.

"How is that even possible?! That little... witch should have no power in that arm!!" She said, storming up to the orb.

"Easy Xeew. It could be just a fluke..." Drenthux said, thinking things over before smirking a sly smirk. "Or maybe the problem is you. Maybe your little 'curse' isn't as strong as it should be. What are you going to do about that?" Xeewjl regained her composure and looked at Drenthux with death in her eyes, but then... she smiled. Drenthux flinched under that smile.

"Simple." Xeewjl said going over to the heartless that her curse was thrown at. She gently held it in her arms and stroked its head. She could almost hear it purring through its pain. She held it up to her face and kissed where its nose might be before plunging it into the orb, still smiling, with green lightning cackling around them.

"I'll just give it a little boost to keep them _all_ busy." Xeewjl said

-----------------------------------

Nina stopped dead in her tracks, clenching her cursed arm, sweating bullets.

"My god... it burns..." she said. Goofy and Donald watched as she sat on the ground, her arms seeming to bubble and turning black. "Guys, help!"

"Nina!" Donald said, raising his staff to cast a spell. Nina held up her large, black, clawed hand to them.

"Don't!" she said. "You'll hurt me too!" The hand swung out and knocked Donald and Goofy away. The hand got up on two fingers and started walking, pulling Nina with it.

"Ah ah ah!" Nina yelled, stomping her feet into the ground. "Not so fast!" She swung her arm around until it crashed into a coconut tree, that made coconuts fall from it and onto the hand. What surprised Nina was that she felt nothing. There was no pain in that arm.

"Didn't that hurt?" Goofy asked

"Donald, Goofy, have at this arm! I can't feel a thing." Nina said. Donald sent a fire spell in the arms direction, hitting it dead on. Goofy tossed his shield at it, weakening it. But then something unexpected happened, it started pulling itself off of Nina. It started pulling so hard, Nina clung to the tree until the blackness attached to her separated and ran off into the jungle. The trio stood, dumbstruck.

"So, uh... anyone see that coming?" Nina asked, pointing in the black arm's direction with her right arm. Donald and Goofy slowly shook their head no, unknowing that Xeewjl and Drenthux were doing the exact same thing.

--------------------------------------------------

"You are going to tell the witch about that, right?" Drenthux asked. Xeewjl looked at her like she was mad before slicing open a portal and walking through it. The sound of a large door opening came from above the halfter at the top of a winding staircase. She looked up and saw Pete.

"Maleficent says she wants you two to pick up something in the world the key-brat's in and... where's the other one?" Pete said, glancing around the room for Xeewjl.

"Right behind you." Xeewjl said, scaring Pete speechless. "Come on Dren. Lets get the witch her 'package'."


	25. Not Good

Chapter 25

There was a scream from Lilo's house. Goofy, Donald, and Nina ran with all their strength to the house. They stopped short and saw laser fire blasting through the walls in the house.

"What's happening?" Goofy asked. Suddenly, they were surrounded by soldier heartless and Wave Thrashers.

"A heartless invasion!" Nina yelled. The three charged forward and attacked the soldiers. The Wave Thrashers were still hard to beat. They deflected every spell and attack.

"Lightning!" Donald yelled. The lightning fell upon the Thrashers. They dropped their boards and wandered helplessly. It was then that the gang was able to beat them. A hidden Thrasher raised its board to strike down Donald when a laser blasted through it's head. Jumba stood behind it. His laser rifle was ready to fire again.

"Where is 626?" he asked

"I thought he was inside?" Goofy asked

"He ran out!" Pleakley said, running up behind Jumba with Nani and David. "We thought he came out here to you. But then the heartless attacked!"

"Where's Lilo?" Donald asked

"She ran after 626." Jumba said

"Where would they go?" Nina asked. Nani gasped and ran ahead. She stopped and waved after everyone else.

"I know where!" she yelled. David, Donald, and Goofy ran after her.

"Is the machine ready yet?" Nina asked

"Well..." Jumba said, nervous.

"Make it work!" Nina yelled running after the far away group. As she ran, digging heartless came up out of the ground. They were weak. All Nina did to defeat them was jump from one to another, squishing them in an odd hopscotch of death. As she reached the group, they were gathered around a small tree. There were trees that led up to a small platform. It was a little tree-house.

"Is Lilo or Stitch up there?" Nina asked. Donald and Goofy shook their heads.

"Nani's up there." David said

"What are all of you doing here?" Lilo asked, tears in her eyes, a small scratch on her cheek.

"Lilo!" Donald said. Everyone ran to her and all gave one huge hug.

"Where's Stitch?" she asked. "Is he up there?"

"We thought he was with you." Jumba said. She climbed up to the small platform. Out of curiosity, Nina followed her. Nani showed Lilo a picture of Stitch, his blue badness in the center, but the entire drawing having a large red X on it.

"No." she said. "This is all my fault. I have to find him." There was a loud humming in the distance. Everyone looked in the direction the humming came. Over the trees rose Jumba's ship.

"Oh no." Donald said. Everyone ran after it as it flew away.

"We have to help him!" Nina said

"We'll take my car." Nani said. Everyone changed direction in unison and ran back to the house. It was amazing that everyone was able to fit into Nani's little car. Pleakley's pocket rang and he pulled a small red device out of it.

"Hello? Mother?" Pleakley said. He then began a conversation with his mother.

"We need to get a message up to Stitch somehow." Goofy said. "He doesn't mean any of the bad things he did."

"We'd need some communication device..." Jumba's voice trailed off as he looked at Pleakley. He took away his phone.

"Hey!" Pleakley said outraged.

"Yes..." Jumba said talking on the phone," yes... Pleakley will call you back." he then punched in the codes to his ship and soon Stitch was on the small screen. Jumba quickly passed the phone to Nina.

"Stitch! Don't go! We can help stop the badness!" she said, passing the phone to Donald.

"You need to get that ship landed this instant, Mister!" he said before passing the phone to Lilo.

"Please Stitch," she said, almost crying, "come back."

"Stitch can never come back." Stitch said. The connection was terminated. Lilo looked out the window at Stitch's ship. She watched as it flew low and crashed into a nearby mountain.

"Stitch!" she yelled. Everyone looked out the window and saw the smoke.

"Oh no." Nina said

"Whoa!" Nani yelled, stomping on the brake. The road was broken. Everyone got out of the car and looked at the crash site.

"We have to get over there. Stitch needs help." Lilo said. Hookbats appeared around them. The trio summoned their weapons and killed them all easily, but then more appeared. Nani went to her cars trunk and opened it up. There inside was the hovercar.

"It was the only place I could hide it where you wouldn't find it." Nani said

"Go ahead." Nina said, hanging onto a Hookbat for dear life. "We'll catch up!"

"But how?" Goofy asked. Nina looked to where Stitch's ship crashed, then at the hookbats. When she steered her hookbat into the ground, Nina reached into her pocket and pulled out her Valor drive.

"Hey Goofy!" Nina said, running over to him. "Give me strength!" The two grabbed each other's wrists and a white and red light engulfed them. Nina put her keyblades away and grabbed Donald before tossing him onto her back.

"Whaaaa?!?" he yelled. Nina jumped onto a hookbat.

"Just hang on!" She yelled, jumping from hookbat to hookbat. While she jumped, Donald deflected whatever attacks came from behind. They started reaching Stitch's crash-site. When they were three hoookbats away, the valor form wore off, sending the three to the ground. They weren't too high up anymore

"Gawrsh." Goofy said as he recovered from the valor form.

"Come on!" Nina yelled running to the site. Lilo stood next to a glowing machine. Stitch was inside it. He wasn't moving.


	26. Departed

Chapter 26

"Stitch?" Nina said running up to Lilo. A small screen on the machine showed his vital signs. He cracked an eye eopen and put his hand on the glass. Lilo put hers in the same place his was.

"Please." Lilo said. His vital sings dropped and the screen went black. His eyes closed and hand dropped.

"Oh no." Donald said

"Is he...?" Goofy asked. Nina rubbed her eyes and hugged her friends crying. She noticed David, Nani, Pleakley, and Jumba arrived. Nina broke out of the hug and moved to the group, unsure of what to say.

"Stitch..." she said, " he... he didn't make it." Jumba walked over to the machine and turned it off, taking Stitch out.

"No!" Lilo cried

"What?" Jumba asked. Lilo grabbed Stitch and layed him down in her lap.

"Just give her some time." Nina said

"Stitch you're not bad." Lilo cried clenching an orchid flower Stitch must have given her. "You're all good. All good." She hugged the small blue alien and cried into his fur. Nani turned and David held onto her. Nina began crying when her eyes snapped open. She looked at Lilo and Stitch.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked

"I sense something." Nina said, tilting her head slightly.

"Heartless?" Goofy asked

"No." Nina said walking to the two on the ground. "Something good." She knelt down to them, her keyblade out to keep he balance. She saw a small dim glow emit from Lilo's palm where she had her flower on Stitch's chest. When the glow stopped, his claws seemed to flinch and his eyes seem to flutter ever so lightly. There was a small beep from the machine that had Stitch's vitals. Lilo looked over at it then back at Stitch.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as they looked at the pair.

"Stitch not good," Stitch said quietly, "Stitch... Fluffy!" Stitch's eyes shot open and he smiled a large toothy grin. The machine beeped more and showed that Stitch's ions were completely charged. Everyone cheered and Lilo hugged Stitch, crying tears of joy.

"I don't understand." Pleakley said breaking from Jumbas hug. "How is that even possible?"

"It isn't!" Jumba said holding out his arms.

"Seems like the little island girl has some hidden power." came an unknown voice. Everyone turned to the direction came. Jewel instantly recognized the two nearby figures.

"Xeewjl and Drenthux!" Nina said bringing out her keyblade as Goofy and Donald brought out their weapons.

"It's quite ironic considering your mother was in the same situation, keyblader." Xeewjl said. "Is it possible you have that power, or did you fall on the shallow end of the gene pool?"

"Shut up!" Nina yelled, raising her keyblade. Xeewjl lifted her weapon and cocked its gun.

"Do we have to go through this again?" she asked

"Why can't we just kill them all? Nobody's going to miss them." Drenthux asked

"The witch will miss one of them, and the other have family." Xeewjl said. "Stun them, but not our package."

"Gladly!" Drenthux said as she ran forward and plunged her swords into the ground. The electricity flowed and gave an incredibly powerful shock to everybody, but Lilo. Drenthux held her position.

"Get her and go. I'll be right behind you." she said

"Lilo!" Stitch yelled

"Stop it! You're hurting them!" Lilo yelled, pulling on Drenthux's sleeve.

"Get away kid!" Drenthux moved her hand to shock Lilo, making the small girl fall to the ground. Xeewjl walked over her.

"Hello princess." Xeewjl said, holding a glowing black orb in her hand.

"P-princess?" Nina asked through the pain.

"How else would she bring back the lost heart of the one she loved?" Xeewjl asked, turning to her captive audience. "The power she used came from her heart. That girl, Lilo, is one of the new princesses of heart. And the Witch wanted her to drop by her lovely home for a visit."

"Run Lilo!" Donald yelled. Lilo did as he order, but not without Xeewjl noticing. She spun around and threw the orb at her. Lilo was absorbed into it.

"Lilo!" Everyone yelled. The orb floated back to Xeewjl and shrank. When she caught it, she put it into her pocket.

"You can stop now, Dren." Xeewjl said. Drenthux did as her friend told. Everybody fell to the ground, in excruciating pain.

"Monsters!" Goofy yelled at the two, trying to get up, but falling.

"We could summon heartless to overrun this world, but all of you seem to be in enough pain now." Xeewjl said, slicing an X portal in the air. "We'll leave you to wallow in sadness." She walked into the portal, Drenthux behind her. The portal closed and Nina summoned her keyblade with all of her strength.

"H-heal." she said, before slamming it into the ground. She focused what energy she had into who should be healed. Everyone on the cliff was healed and soon got to their feet.

"Where did they take her?" Nani asked, her anger growing. "Where did they take my little sister?!"

"Uh, we don't know." Goofy said

"You should know!" Nani yelled. "You travel to different worlds, you should know where she is!" David held onto her. To calm her down and to keep her from hurting anybody.

"We'll find her, I promise." Nina yelled. Her keyblade came into her hand and the tip shined. The flower Lilo left behind glowed and floated in the air. Nina held the keyblade out, pointing at it. Once the world was sealed, the flower floated to Nani. She held it and cried.

"I come too!" Stitch decreed

"You have to watch over the world." Donald said. "You can't stay with us." Stitch put a claw to his chin and then he ran off, stopping to wave at his friends to follow. Donald, Goofy, and Nina did as he instructed. They reached their house and went up the stairs to Lilo and Stitch's room. He went under the bunk bed and pulled out a small chest. He opened it and held it out to Nina. Inside was a small necklace with a ukulele on it and a small surfboard keyblade keychain.

"Can I have these?" Nina asked

"Ih." Stitch said nodding his head. Nina took the necklace and keychain. _Power of Aloha_

"If we need you, I'll summon you." Nina said, petting Stitch's head.

"Lets go." Donald said. Nina held her keyblade pointing to the sky and the large white beam of light came and brought them up to their ship.

"You know what Donald?" Nina said, taking the controls. "I still can't understand you."


	27. No Place Like London

Chapter 27

_Bam! Bam bam! Bam!_

All frustration and anger and sadness that Nina had was being taken out on her bed. Her pain, sadness, and frustration were all set loose, pounding the snot out of her bed. Donald and Goofy were steering the ship while she did what she did. She didn't care, as long as she had some alone time.

"I have to win." she said

"Coming to a new world!" came Goofy's yell. Nina ran to the control room and saw a world with big ben and a city on one side, and the other had clear blue waters surrounding a green island.

"London." Nina said, looking at the name on the screen. "Take us down Goofy."

* * *

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Drenthux said, tossing the black orb that Lilo was sealed in up in the air. "How many of these princesses are there anyway?"

"Seven." Xeewjl said. "Well, six now." Xewjl suddenly gasped and fell to her knees, clutching her chest.

"Xeew? Xeew!" Drenthux said, moving to help her friend.

"Don't touch me." Xeewjl said, holding out a black ball of energy to keep her friend from coming any closer. "I feel..."

"What?" Drenthux said, worried.

"My other half." Xeewjl said, looking up, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"It is good to see you still alive, old friend." Maleficent said, looking at the old friend.

"WITCH!" Xeewjl said, throwing open the large doors and walking up to Maleficent. Drenthux knew better that to come near Xeewjl when she had that kind of temper. She stood by the doors and watched what happened.

"Where's the keyblader going?" Xeewjl yelled. "I want her stopped before she kills it!"

"Kills what?" Said the friend of Maleficent.

"My other half! Wherever she's going, it's there!" Xeewjl said. "If she sees it, she'll kill it, and I'll still be incomplete. Where is she?!"

"Calm yourself, child." Maleficent said, putting a hand on Xeewjl's shoulder. "Allow me to introduce a old friend of mine, Captain James Hook." The stranger stepped out of the shadows revealing his red coat and large feathered hat, as well as his hooked hand.

"You." Xeewjl said, shrugging off Maleficent's hand and walking forward. "You can take me to where the keyblader is going."

"It is also where the next princess is." Maleficent said

"Just remember, girl, my ship is full of men ready to gut you at any chance they get should you upset them." Captain Hook said

"So we're in agreement then?" Maleficent said

"Of course, my lady." Hook said, taking off his hat and bowing.

"Should any of your men dare cross me, I'll meet what anger or hatred with my own, tenfold." Xeewjl said

"Have fun Xeew!" Drenthux said waving as her friend and Captain Hook disappeared into a black portal.

* * *

"This place sucks." Nina said, kicking a piece of garbage out of the way. London was dark, many ruined buildings lay all around them. Then the bomb sirens went off.

"What does that mean?" Goofy asked. Everyone looked up at the planes above them.

"RUN!" Nina and Donald yelled. They went down various alleys and soon met a young girl with her large dog, both dressed like they joined the army. They hid in a large crevice and clung to eachother as a large explosion went of nearby, shaking the ground and what cieling they had above them.

"You lot should get to a bomb shelter." the girl said

"What?" Nina yelled. "We don't know where a shelter is!!"

"Come with me then!" she said, running, her dog right beside her. She led them to a small bunker that was partly underground. When they all went inside, they saw a mother in a robe with a little boy.

"Jane's home!" the boy said, jumping on the girl. The mother looked at Goofy and Donald and gasped

"It's you two." she gasped

"Do we know you?" Donald asked

"I've grown some, but I'm still Wendy." she said

"Wendy?" Nina said. "As in, you met Peter Pan?" Wendy laughed.

"Yes, but my daughter Jane doesn't believe me." she said. "Danny believes though. I always tell them both stories to help us through these times of war, but Jane. She has to grow up so fast."

"Maybe she should go to Peter." Goofy said

"Oh my notebook!" Jane yelled picking up her little notebook out of the dog's water bowl. "Daniel!"

"Come on Jane! We'll beat that old Captain Hook together!" Danny said, wearing a Peter Pan cap and waving a wooden sword.

"I've no time for fun and games." Jane said. They listened and heard the sirens stop. Wendy collected Danny in her arms and carried him out of the bunker and into the house, the other following.


	28. Faith, Trust, Hubba Wha?

MARINA IS NOT MINE SHE BELONGS TO A FRIEND OF MINE AND I WAS ALLOWED TO USE HER!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 28

"So, let me get this straight, there's a war." Goofy said

"And the children are being evacuated, like the Pevensies." Donald said

"And I still can't understand Donald after what we've been through." Nina said. Donald yelled at her. They all sat in Wendy's bedroom as she explained things. Danny was set in his bed to go to sleep, while Jane was in her own room. Wendy told them everything that had happened since Peter had left. She grew up, married a man and had two children, he left to serve his country, leaving Jane to take care of her family, and he hadn't come back since.

"I fear the worst for him." Wendy said

"You just need, some faith," Goofy started

"Trust," Nina added

"And Pixie dust!" Donald finished

".... What?" Nina asked. They suddenly heard yelling.

"It's just a bunch of childish nonsense!" Jane yelled

"You're lying!" Danny yelled. Wendy and company walked into the room to see Danny run out with tears in his eyes.

"Jane!" Wendy scolded

"Mother, Peter Pan isn't real and people can't fly!" Jane yelled to Wendy. Her expression turned cold as she stared down at her daughter.

"You think you're very grown up," Wendy said, preparing to back to Danny, "but you have a lot to learn." She stopped and looked at the troupe. "Please watch after her."

"We will. I promise." Donald said. Jane slammed her bedroom door closed.

"Watching out for her might be kinda hard." Goofy said. Wendy grabbed Nina's hand.

"Please." Wendy said

"We'll do our best." Nina said. Wendy left them and went into what possibly was Danny's room. Nina opened the door and saw Jane crying beneath her window, a small Peter Pan doll below her. The group silently walked into the room and closed the door behind them with a click. Jane looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily

"I have an idea." Nina whispered to her friends before pulling out her father's book. "This is a story for you to believe if you want to... It starts on a place called Destiny Island..."

* * *

It was later that night when everyone was asleep in the room. Jane was still positioned under the window. Everyone else was scattered across the room. Nina's idea to tell a story to calm them all worked a bit too successfully. She was the last one to sleep and the first one to wake as she heard a strange sound. One she thought she'd never hear again.

"Seagulls?" She asked. She nudged everyone awake and stretched.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked

"Do you guys hear that?" Nina asked

"I can't hear anything." Donald said

"I can't understand you." Nina said. Donald was prepared to yell when Nina clamped his bill closed. She shushed him and pointed at the still sleeping Jane. She moved to the door and opened it so they may talk outside.

"I swear I heard some seagulls flying out there." Nina said

"Maybe you were just dreaming." Goofy said

"No, I know I heard something. It reminded me of something me and my friend Mar-... MARINA!!! Oh my God, I forgot Marina!" Nina yelled. Donald Shushed her and she complied

"Uh, who's Marina?" Goofy asked

"A friend of mine back on Destiny Island. She left before the... the accident on it." Nina scratched the back of her neck.

"When your world was overrun by heartless?" Donald asked

"Whatever." Nina waved him off, although he was right, but she couldn't understand him. "I wonder where she is now?" There was a crash in Jane's room. Everyone spun to the door,before Nina pulled it open and summoned her keyblade. Although it was dark, the trio could still make out pirates and heartless trying to steal Jane.

"Well, if it isn't the key brat." Captain hook said. In the darkness, he couldn't tell the difference between Sora and Nina. "Destroy them, but leave Sora. Peter may want to save his life too." Nina looked at Donald and Goofy.

"I don't look that much like him, do I?" She whispered to him. A Pirate heartless with a large sword for an arm sliced between her and Donald. Nina quickly spun and smacked it away with her keyblade. She an him through and assisted her friends in defeating many more heartless. Jane was placed in a large brown bagged and thrown out the window where their floating ship was waiting. Although the group fought valiantly, there were too many heartless for them to handle. Something from behind them knocked them out by climbing on them and knocking their heads together. It happened to fast in a blurr of orange and black. Before passing out, Nina saw the orange thing jump onto Hook's shoulder.

It seemed to be a Bouncywild, but from the information in Sora's book, they only existed in Deep Jungle. It didn't have a bow on it's head. Instead, it seemed to wear a brown vest and a torn white shirt. It's normally yellow eyes seemed to be brown instead. The earrings, bracelets, and anklets remained, but instead of a normal heartless insignia on its chest, it had a curved pink sliver on it.

"Half-ter." Nina mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.


	29. Bouncy, Wild, and Jolly?

Chapter 29

"So explain this to me again..." Captain Hook said

"Ugh, I'll say this one more time and as simple as I can put it." Xeewjl said, frustrated with Hook and his constant curiosity of why his Bouncywild was important to her. "She is my other half, and I need her to become whole again. Understand?"

"Very well then." Hook said, walking to the lower deck where the bag of Jane was. "You can take it. It's nothing if not annoying. And, don't mind me asking, but why would it appear on this world of all worlds?"

"I... I wish I knew." Xeewjl said, looking down at the blue waters. "But somehow, this place reminds me of something."

* * *

Nina was surprised when she woke up. The first things she saw was a pair of big brown eyes belonging to the Bouncywild she'd seen earlier.

"Whoa!" She yelled, jumping back and landed on Donald and Goofy, waking them up in the process. The half-ter giggled and walked through the bars to the trio.

"Stay back!" Goofy warned, pulling out his shield.

"We're warning you!" Donald said, having his Mage staff at the ready.

"Yeah!" Nina said, holding her keyblade out. The three were visibly shaking, afraid of what the half-ter may do to them. It slowly walked forward and reached a hand out. It was hard to believe that the strange creature was rubbing the keyblade.

"Huh?" Donald asked, thoroughly confused like the other. The Bouncywild jumped onto the keyblade, Nina holding it steady. Goofy and Donald held out their weapons to attack it, But Nina looked quickly in their direction.

"Don't scare it!" she whispered harshly. The creature walked down it to where Nina's hands were. It stopped and looked up at Nina.

"What's it doing?" Goofy asked

"Shush!" Donald hushed

"Um, hi." Nina nervously said. The Bouncywild continued staring at Nina. It suddenly squealed and jumped onto Nina's face, hugging it tightly. Nina didn't know what was going on and began pulling at the half-ter to get it off. She succeeded, and accidentally, threw it at a wall. It righted itself in mid-air and bounced off, landing on the floor.

"Whoa." The trio said at once. The Bouncywild giggled and walked towards the door to their prison. It waved a hand for them to follow.

"Um." Nina said. The Bouncywild turned and walked up to Nina.

"Y-yo... n-a-a... n--a---... me..." The Bouncywild tried to say

"I'm? Me? I'm Nina. My name is Nina." Nina knelt down and made her keyblade disappear.

"A heartless that can talk?" Donald asked

"I'm thinkin' it's not a heartless at all." Goofy commented

"It's not. See that mark?" Nina said, pointing at the Bouncywild'c chest. "It's a half-ter."

"Ssss----Ssss--" The Bouncywild tried

"Ssss?" Nina asked

"Ssss." Goofy said. The Bouncywild shook it's head.

"Sssszzz..." The Bouncywild tried

"Sizz?" Nina asked

"Maybe it has a sister and calls it sizz instead of sis." Goofy suggested. The Bouncywild shook it's head violently now and seemed to glare at the three, speaking in a kind of monkey-heartless language that considered "oo-oohs" and squeaks.

"Well what are you trying to say?" Nina asked angrily, bringing her keyblade out. The Bouncywild seemed to take in a breath and relax.

"Ssszzzz... Ooooo..... Aaaahh." he Bouncywild said, sitting down.

"Szoa?" Donald asked

"Z... oh... rrrr.... aaah." The Bounywild continued

"Zora?" Goofy asked

"Sssszoooh-rrraaah." The Bouncywild said loudly.

"What?" Nina asked, unsure of what the creature was saying.

"Sss-oh-r-ah! S-oohr-aah!" The Bouncywild said, voice growing louder and more confident with what it was saying. It was then that it clicked.

"Sora?" Nina asked. The Bouncywild seemed to smile and bounce. It pointed at the keyblade.

"Soohraaah!" It said cheerfully. Nina, Donald, and Goofy did nothing but stare at the happy half-ter. In unison they spun around and huddled up.

"Is it just me, or is it kinda weird that this thing knows my dad's name?" Nina asked

"It's kinda suspicious." Donald said

"Yeah, and odd, too." Goofy added in

"Well, we can't kill it, so we might as well keep it." Nina said. "I've always wanted a pet."

"No! We can't keep it!" Donald said

"Well, it isn't evil." Goofy said

"Please guys?" Nina pleaded. "It looks lonely here, and growing up with Hook isn't good for it in my opinion."

"Fine..." Donald sighed

"Was that yes?" Nina asked. Goofy happily nodded. Nina cheered and broke out of the huddle to find the Bouncywild... Gone. It left the room.

"Gawrsh, now where'd it get to?" Goofy asked. They heard a small "ooh ohh!" outside the door. Nina pulled it open and found The Bouncywild staring up at them, arms crossed. It was as if it was waiting for them.

"Sorry, Jolly." Nina said

"Jolly?" Donald and Goofy asked in unison. The Bouncywild looked up at her, like it was asking the same question.

"Yeah." Nina said. "Jolly, as in Jolly Roger, and it always looks so happy and, well, jolly." The Bouncywild thought it over and seemed to smile at it's new name. It jumped at Nina and sat on her shoulder.

"I don't like that name." Donald said

"Jolly doesn't mind it." Goofy pointed out. Jolly nodded it's head agreeing.

"Now that that's settled, how do we get out of here?" Nina asked. Jolly jumped slightly and pointed ahead of her at a a door, opened to a staircase. She chattered in her strange language.

"You opened the doors for us, didn't you?" Nina asked. Jolly nodded vigorously.

"Why would you do this for us?" Donald asked. She pointed down at Nina's keyblade, expecting the group to get the answer.

"Sssooorraaaa." Jolly attempted once more.


End file.
